Material Girl
by sunnysideofsolaria
Summary: Stella Solaria is the most well-known socialite in all of Magix. She's extremely beautiful and loaded with money. She doesn't have a care in the world. She spends most of her days shopping and her nights are set aside for exclusive parties and excessive drinking. What will happen when the rebellious daughter of the CEOs of Sun & Moon Enterprise goes too far?
1. Party Girl

**Summary**

Stella Solaria is the most well-known socialite in all of Magix. She's extremely beautiful and loaded with money. She doesn't have a care in the world. She spends most of her days shopping and her nights are set aside for exclusive parties and excessive drinking. What will happen when the rebellious daughter of the CEOs of Sun & Moon Enterprise goes too far?

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

"Thank you." I said sweetly as the waitress handed me another mimosa. I twirled the glass in my hand as I admired the brightly colored drink and the thinly sliced orange sitting on the rim. My name is Stella Solaria, and I am officially bored out of my mind. I was currently at our company's semi-annual party, which we celebrate every summer and winter solstice. My parents, Radius and Luna Solaria, are the brilliant brains behind Magix's first ever solar and lunar power plant. They _were_ the perfect couple. My parents were successful, intelligent, and respected by everyone. I envied them. I could never live up to their expectations. I was a disappointment, and everyone made sure I knew it. The only thing I inherited from them were their naturally good looks. I had milky pale skin, luscious blonde hair, and radiant hazel eyes.

"Honey, the photographers wants a family picture." My mom said to me as she moved my drink aside. This was her way of casually indicating that I've had enough for one night. I rolled my eyes at her and followed her to the front of the ballroom. As I approached the the crowd of photographers, an annoyed expression appeared on my face.

"Miss. Solaria, is it true that you're an alcoholic?"

"You are nothing like your parents. Are you adopted?"

"We've spotted you in ten different bar! Do you really need that many drinks?"

"What do you have to say about your scandalous pictures that leaked a few days ago?"

"Are you currently dating someone?"

"A reliable source has described you as self-centered, superficial, and snobby. Do you have any comments?"

 _Do I have any comments? Hell yeah, I do._

Yes, I am a self-centered, superficial, and snobby bitch." I scoffed at the photographer. The flashing of the cameras increased. I pretended to smile for five seconds before I lost my patience and stormed off. _Did I mention that I had a nasty temper?_

I glanced at my parents before exiting the ballroom. They both had a disapproving look on their faces. I ignored it and rushed towards my car.

I was so angry. I hated how annoying these stupid photographers were. I rubbed my eyes in frustrated as I drove towards the only place that would calm me down.

"Hey girls!" I yelled as I walked into the bar. I looked crazy. My hair was messed up. My mascara was running. I also was wearing a fancy ball gown. I honestly did not look like I belonged here, but whatever.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Musa asked me. I ignored her as I motioned for the bartender to pour me something. I chugged it down.

"Stell, slow down!" Flora warned me. I rolled my eyes as I asked the bartender to pour me another drink.

"STELLA." Bloom raised her voice as she grabbed the glass out of my hand. They were starting to irritate me.

"Yes, girls. I like to drink my problems away." I laughed.

"This isn't a joke!" Layla yelled at me.

"At this rate, you're going to pass out any minute." Tecna added.

"I. Don't. Care." I said each word slowly.

"ALRIGHT. Girls, what's the plan tonight? Dancing? Karaoke?" Bloom said changing the subject. Everyone knew that once I got into my moods that I was a force to be reckoned with. These girls are my best friends. They know exactly when to leave me alone.

We met at the beginning of the year. They're my college roommates. The girls and their parents all belonged to the same social group as my family, so when it was time for college they stuck the six of us together in the same apartment. It was crazy how we all naturally became friends, but that didn't mean we never fought or tried to kill each other. To be honest, we all hated each other at first.

"Dancing!" Layla excitedly answered.

"DJ! Play some sick beats!" Musa demanded. The DJ nodded his head and everyone went wild.

The girls and I spent the first few songs leaning against the bar just talking, but we eventually split up to do our own thing. Musa and Layla went off to go dance with some guys while Tecna, Bloom, and Flora went off to a booth in the corner to socialize with some girls. Everyone was having a blast, except for me. I was still pretty miserable, but I didn't want to ruin the night for everyone else.

I hated how the media portrayed me. Yeah, I do a lot of crazy things, but so does everyone else. The only reason I get so much crap about it is because of my parents. My parents are practically royalty in this town. Therefore, I'm suppose to act prim and proper, which is definetly not going to happen.

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" A husky voice asked me. I turned around to face two extremely good looking guys.

"Why of course, darling." I said in my sickening sweet tone. I'm not going to pass on a free drink.

"Bottoms up!" One of the guys exclaimed as we chugged down our fifth drink. I honestly didn't have a care in the world. It felt so great just forgetting about all the pressures of being a Solaria. I then saw flashing cameras out of the corner of my eyes. Of course! The stupid paparazzi followed me here. I smiled wickedly before jumping on the counter of the bar. It's so sad that they have to make up things about me. I'm about to make their jobs easier for them.

"Let's dance, boys!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The music was blasting. I was really feeling myself. I felt so trapped in my obnoxious ball gown, so I took it off. I threw my dress onto the floor, which only left me in my undergarments. Everyone in the place cheered wildly. I was basically grinding against the two boys. The shuttering of the cameras went crazy!

"Wow, you're hot!" The guys said at the same time. I rolled my eyes before looking straight into the cameras and winked. I pulled one of the guys in for a full makeout session. It honestly felt so good. I didn't care if I made the front cover again. This is what the media wanted, so I'm just giving it to them.

"Stella!" I heard Flora's voice yelling at me.

"GET DOWN HERE. Your parents are going to kill you." Bloom shouted at me. _They were killing my mood._

"Girls just wanna have fun." I smirked before I turned around to kiss the other guy.

"They're taking pictures. You need to get down here now." Tecna added. I ignored her and continued with my fun.

"Where the hell did your clothes go?" Musa asked me.

"Stop being immature and get down here." Layla commanded. I ignored everyone for a solid ten minutes before I stopped kissing the guy.

"You girls are no fun." I pouted. _Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?_

I swiftly jumped off the counter of the bar and joined my friends, who looked incredibly worried and mad at me. I chuckled at how serious everyone was acting.

"Stell, I think we should go home." Flora suggested.

"Yeah, let's get home before anymore pictures get taken." Bloom urged me pushing me towards the private exit of the bar.

"The night just started ladies!" I whined as we all walked towards the door.

"Here. You need to wear something. The entire male population is staring at you." Layla said annoyed as she handed me her over sized army green jacket. I took it and put it on, but I left it unbuttoned. My black undergarments were just peaking out. I'm such a tease. Why should I have to cover up if I like the way my body looks?

Bloom called her boyfriend, Sky, to pick us all up. She thought that we were all too drunk to drive, so she didn't want to risk anything. I was totally against it, so I walked over towards my own car.

"What are you doing?" Bloom asked me sternly.

"What does it look like? I'm going to meet you guys back at the apartment, since you all ruined my fun tonight." I said bitterly as I unlocked my car.

"Sky is almost here. You are way too drunk to be doing anything." She argued.

"I'm fine, Bloom. I'm not a kid anymore. Leave me alone." I said irritated.

"I don't get you, Stella. We're all worried about you, and you just keep playing it off as if it's nothing." She said with a hint of hurt in her voice. _I can't do this right now. Why is she getting all emotional?_

I remained silent. I didn't want to argue with one of my best friends tonight. Eventually, Sky turned into the parking lot. I decided to just leave my car there. I didn't want another argument with the girls about my safety and all that crap. I stepped into Sky's car and took a seat. I closed my eyes the entire ride back to our apartment. I wanted to divert any nagging that the girls wanted to say about my actions tonight.

"Sky, I'm worried about Stella. She's been really out of control lately." I heard Bloom whisper to Sky.

"I know. We've all seen the newspapers. Should I even asked about what happened tonight?" Sky said as he held Bloom's hand.

"No, because you'll see it tomorrow in the papers. She basically looked the paparazzi in the eyes and said try me. It was bold." Bloom exclaimed. I refrained from laughing. Was that a compliment?

"We're here!" Sky said as he entered the parking garage of our apartment.

"Thanks, Sky! I'm sorry for bothering you so late." Bloom said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. _That was cute!_

The girls and I got out of the car and heading towards our apartment. Everyone was exhausted except for me. Once we got into our apartment, all the girls started heading towards their own rooms. I handed Layla her jacket back and went into my room. I slumped down on my bed and screamed into the pillow.

"This is so boring! Why does everyone think that something is wrong with me? I just wanna have fun and live a little." I said to myself. I stared at my ceiling for a good ten minutes before I heard my phone vibrate.

"Hey, do you wanna come over?" I read aloud as a unknown number texted me.

"That's depends. Who are you?" I replied back.

"I'm the guy from the bar. We danced together on the counter!" He replied back instantly. I small smile appeared on my face. Finally, I could have some fun.

"Pick me up. I'll send you my location." I replied back. I let out a small sigh and walked towards me closet. I grabbed my over sized jean jacket and put it on. Something told me that I wouldn't be wearing anything much tonight. I fixed my eye makeup and added some color to my lips.

"Here." A text message appeared on my phone. I grabbed my clutch and hurried out the door. I was pretty good at sneaking out, so none of the girls even heard me leaving.

"Hey, beautiful." He said as I got in his car. His eyes were carefully tracing my body. I chuckled.

"Alright, let's go back to the bar and get my car. After that, I'll follow you back to your place. Deal?" I said as I put on my seatbelt. He nodded as we drove off.

The rest of the night was a blur. I groaned as I struggled to wake up. My head was pounding. I drank way too much. I looked around the room. The walls were navy blue. I definetly wasn't in my own room. I turned around to see the guy from the bar last night sleeping peacefully beside me. I rolled my eyes and I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my clothes off the floor and heading out the door.

"Where are you going, hottie?" He asked me sleepily.

"I'm heading out. Thanks for last night. I really needed that." I answered.

"Wait, I never even got your name." He said to me sitting up.

"I'm Stella, but I honestly don't care what your name is." I answered again as I let out a small laugh. The look on his face said everything. He was so confused.

"Anyways, thanks for all the fun last night. It was great, but it's over now." I said before slamming the door behind me. _I'm not looking for commitment. I just needed to blow off some steam. It's the 21st century. I can do whatever the hell I want. Guys do it all the time, so why is it such a surprise whenever I don't wanna awkwardly stay for breakfast?_

I walked outside to my car and drove back to the apartment. Hopefully, the girls will still be asleep. It was like only 10AM.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT?" Musa shouted at me as I walked into the apartment.

"Stop screaming!" I said annoyed.

"We're worried, Stella. You've been really out of control lately. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Flora said softly.

"Thanks for caring about my well-being, but that doesn't mean you girls need to act like my parents. I'm old enough to take car of myself." I said calmly.

"They might not be your parents, but we are." My mom and dad interrupted our conversation as they walked into our apartment. This definetly isn't going to end well for me.

"LOOK." My dad said throwing a bunch of newspapers at me.

"Stella Solaria the ultimate party girl." I read the headlines as I looked at the pictures of me dancing in my undergarments.

"Stella Solaria having too much fun?" I read the other headlines. This time there was a picture of me with the guy from the bar walking inside his apartment. His hands were placed on my lower back and I was leaning against him. I was obviously drunk, but so was he.

"What's your point?" I asked my parents bluntly. I knew they only cared about their reputation not about me.

"You're suppose to be the future of our company, but you're out acting like that?" My father said angrily.

"It's not like you're sleeping around either." I said under my breath, but loud enough for my dad to hear. He immediately slapped me. I fell to the ground. My face was stinging like crazy. It hurt like hell, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of him.

"Girls, do you mind leaving. We need to talk to Stella alone." My mother said calmly motioning my friends to leave. They all have an extremely worried look on their faces.

"Radius, calm down. She's still our daughter." My mother said softly.

"She is not a daughter of mine." My dad said.

"Mom, why are you protecting him? He freaking cheated on you with some slut!" I yelled back angrily as I stood back up. This earned me another slap to the face, but from my mother.

"STELLA SOLARIA. Do not speak that way about your father." My mom yelled at me angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I get my bad habits from him. I can't help it. I love sleeping around just like dad." I scoffed.

"You really are not my daughter." My dad said emotionless.

"You're right. I haven't been your daughter ever since you sent me away to Solaria three years ago. You sent me away, so that you could cheat on mom without me knowing. You made me leave everything that I loved here in Magix just so you could play seven heaven with Cassandra." I said bitterly as tears started forming in my eyes. I continued to push them back. My mom was already crying. I knew what I was saying was hurting her like crazy, but it had to be said. My father had made some serious mistakes, but he has never taken any responsibilities for them.

"I'll own up to my mistakes the second you do, dad." I said before walking to my bedroom and slamming the door. I slumped down behind the door and cried silently to myself. I hated my dad.

"Luna, I'm going to call up an old friend. I think his son can help us with Stella." I overheard my dad through my door. I rolled my eyes. My wonderful dad trying to change me again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you guys think! :)


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Stella's POV**

"Stella, where were you? This is the third time you've missed class this week!" Bloom yelled at me as the girls walked into the apartment.

"I was out shopping, duh! See all my bags!" I said not even caring enough to look up from my fashion magazines.

"If you miss more than 75% of class, they'll fail you automatically." Tecna informed me.

"Look. I know everyone is worried about me, but I've got this under control. I'll just go tell the professor that I haven't been feeling well." I said.

"That's a great idea!" Musa said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he'll believe you, considering they're pictures of you shopping all over the newspapers!" Layla exclaimed.

"What do you girls want me to do?" I sighed.

"We want you to talk to us." Bloom said sitting down next to me.

"Fine. I like to drink. My parents only care about their reputation. My dad is a cheater. My parents are way too busy managing their wealth that they completely forget about me. They think a platinum credit card and jewelry will make up for everything. So I sleep with random guys to make my parents mad just so they'll spare me a second!" I blurted out.

"I have issues built on issues. Do you understand why going to class isn't that important to me? Anyways, the only thing that really takes my mind off everything is fashion!" I continued. The girls were silent. They didn't know what to say, but they all came in rushing to hug me.

"We didn't know, Stell." Flora said softly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." I said.

"I'm sorry if I was rude towards any of you. I know you were all just trying to help." I apologized.

"We forgive you." The girls said in unison.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"We're here for you." Bloom said. I nodded before standing up.

"I have to get ready. Apparently, my parents wants to see me for dinner. I think they have some secret agenda, but I guess I'll find out soon enough." I said rolling my eyes. The girls waved at me before I went to my room to change into something appropriate.

* * *

After raiding my closet for an outfit, I headed towards the center of Magix. The restaurant was located in an extremely high skyscraper on the very top floor. My parents were waiting for me at a table by the balcony. The view was amazing. I shot them a quick half-smile as they waved at me. I took my seat and order a drink from the waiter right away.

"How are you doing, honey?" My mom asked me.

"I'm good!" I said sipping my champagne that just arrived.

"How is college going?" My dad asked me.

"It's going." I said shortly. My father glared at me before continuing to interrogate me about my personal life.

"Really? What did you do today?" He asked me.

"I went shopping instead of going to class, because I am a spoiled brat." I said harshly. A shocked expression appeared on both of their faces.

"Please don't act so surprised. You obviously both already knew. Let's not play mind games here." I continued confidently.

"Anyways, you invited me to eat not to interrogate me or accuse of me doing something wrong. Can we please get on with the dinner part of the night?" I asked annoyed.

"Of course, but we're waiting for our special guest." My dad said mysteriously. I finally notice that our table was really big for just the three of us. We still had three empty seats left.

"Dad, I swear if you invited a therapist, life coach, or whatever professional help you think I need to dinner again I will get up and leave right now." I threatened. He has done that before! The last time my parents invited me to dinner I somehow ended up in a class for alcoholics. My father just let out a chuckle. It was irritating me so much.

My father and mother eventually waved to a couple walking into the restaurant. The women was brunette and the man had dirty blonde hair. They both had perfectly sun-kissed skin.

"Shields." My dad said looking at the man.

"Solaria." The man responded. Is there tension or is it just me?

"HAHA. I've missed you, man!" My dad chuckled before they embraced in a manly hug. I have never seen my dad act like this.

"It's been a long time!" The man added.

"Luna!" The brunette women said happily to my mom embracing her.

"Stella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Shields!" My mom introduced me to them.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said sweetly.

"You've grown so much. You're beautiful just like your mother." She complimented me. Did I ever meet this women before?

"How's your son? Is he on his way?" My dad asked.

"He should be here very soon. He's running late, because he was helping his professor." Mr. Shields said. Wow, this guy must have a stick up his ... butt. This better not be some arranged marriage dinner, or I will literally kill myself. I am not marrying a teacher's pet.

"Do you want to wait, or should we just go ahead and order for him?" My mom asked Mrs. Shields.

"Let's order. We've already kept you waiting." She answered. My parents ordered food for everyone, which was the only good thing they've done so far this entire night. I was starving and extremely tired of waiting around for the mystery boy.

After the waiter took our order, my parents and the Shields talked about their businesses for what felt like a good solid two hours, but I checked my phone and only twenty minutes actually passed. The Shields are the CEOs of one of the major protection and insurance companies in Magix, Shields Incorporated. The Shields formed the company after Mr. Shields spent many years being Mr. Eraklyon's personal bodyguard. I guess Sky's dad had lots of enemies, haha. The thought of Sky's dad being nothing like him made me laugh. Bloom's boyfriend was like the model of a friendly person.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I'm late. Professor Cordatorta needed more help than I expected." A oddly familiar voice said approaching the table. He was brunette just like his mother and strongly built like his father. He also had a perfect tan.

"It's okay, sweetie." Mrs. Shields said. The boy smiled and quickly took the empty seat next to me. He was kind of cute. He didn't look like a teacher's pet. Then again, I was only looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"This is Brandon." Mrs. Shields said. _Brandon?_ My heart dropped. IT. CAN'T BE. HIM.

"Introduce yourself, honey." My mom directed at me. I think I was starting to sweat. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. If it is who I think it is, I'm going to die right here.

"I'm Brandon, what's your name?" He said sweetly offering me his hand. Luckily, my hair was currently in the way of my face. I finally built up the courage and turned around to face him.

"Stella." I answered nervously. My eyes met with his perfect chocolate brown eyes that I could never forget. _Shit. It was him._

Brandon's friendly expression turned into a hostile one immediately. He quickly dropped his hand and stiffened. I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

Everything was starting to make sense now. I've always wondered where he got his good looks from. He was literally the perfect combination of his parents. Why did I never put it together until now? It would've saved me the embarrassment! Brandon was glaring at me. I swear he was trying to strangle me with his eyes.

An awkward silence filled the entire table, but the waiter arrived with our food luckily breaking it. This was one of my favorite restaurants, but for some reason after seeing Brandon everything just did not look appetizing. I let out a small frustrated groan.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked us politely.

"Champagne, please!" Brandon and I coincidently said together at the same time. Our parents laughed at us, but it only frustrated us more.

"I'll be right back." The waiter said.

"Wait, go ahead and just bring me three glasses." I said to the waiter. I definetly needed it if I wanted to surivive the rest of this night. My parents looked at me, but I just shrugged it off.

"Where are you going to school, son?" My dad asked Brandon.

"Magix University." He answered.

"That's good. I hear you are the top of your class. Congrats!" My dad continued the conversation.

"Thank you." Brandon said.

"Where do you go, honey?" Brandon's mom asked me.

"I go to Magix University." I answered. Yay! The waiter just arrived with four glasses of champagne. Brandon and I quickly took one and gulped it down.

"Son, I didn't know you like champagne. I've never seen you drinking." Mr. Shields said.

"I'm just trying something new." He said sheepishly.

"I'm definetly going to need it tonight after seeing you." He said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. How petty!

"I'm not thrilled to see you either." I said under my breath glaring at him. He just chuckled.

The awkwardness continued, but our parents didn't even noticed. They were having so much fun talking about the business world together. It was weird. My dad was so relaxed when he talked with Brandon's dad. I wonder how long they've all known each other. Our mothers got along great too. It was all too much for me to handle. I quickly finished all three of my glass of champagne. I honestly did not need to remember this night.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up to go get some fresh air. It was ironic, because we were basically sitting outside. I just needed to get away from everything, especially him.

"Brandon, do you mind accompanying Stella?" My dad asked him. _Nooooo!_ I'm trying to get away from him! Brandon nodded before following me outside. I walked towards the fountain located at the entrance of the restaurant.

"When did you come back to Magix, Solaria?" Brandon asked me. He was standing a few feet behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"That's none of your business." I answered coldly.

"You're right. I don't have the right to know _anymore_." He said, but I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad.

I glanced at him before walking back inside the restaurant. I think I lost him. I didn't return back to the table. I was at the bar instead.

"Can you give me the strongest thing you have here, please?" I basically begged the bartender.

"Here you go." He said.

"Great! Now triple it." I commanded. I stood there just drinking all my problems away like normal.

* * *

Eventually, I decided to stumble back to the table. I quickly took my seat, so that my parents wouldn't notice how wasted I actually was. Luckily, I arrived back just towards the end of it.

"Brandon, do you mind driving Stella back?" His mom asked him.

"We're all going to meet with the Eraklyons." My mother explained.

"Sure." Brandon said unwillingly. That jerk. I can get back myself!

"See you later, honey." My mom said to me. I just smiled and waved. Everyone left leaving Brandon and I alone at the table.

"Are you going to get up or do you want to sleep here?" Brandon asked me. He was really getting on my nerves. I struggled to get up, but I succeeded. He started walking out, so I followed behind him. Once we were out of the restaurant, he turned around and grabbed me wrist.

"You're completely wasted. Where did you dissappear to earlier?" He asks me sternly.

"I went to the bar!" I giggled. He shook his head and pulled me towards his car.

"You are stumbling around like crazy." He complained.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I don't. I'm just annoyed, because now your my responsibility until I get you home." He explained. He shoved me into his car, and he got in on the other side.

"Alright, where do you live?" He asked me.

"You can just drop me off at the Frutti Music." I answered.

"Ummm ... NO. You're already drunk. Why would I do that?" He said.

"You care about me. Wow, you're still not over me." I teased him. Brandon's faced turned red, but not with embarrassment. He was angry.

"I do not care about you. I _am_ over you. Anyways, I'm already with someone else." He said defensively.

"That's cute. You have an imaginary girlfriend." I continued.

"Whatever, Stella. You're a mess. I really don't care what you think." Brandon said coldly. He really despises me. Eventually, I felt my phone starting to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Do you wanna come over tonight?" The voice answered.

"Of course, Ben!" I said happily before hanging up my phone.

"Change of plans. I need you to drop me off here." I said pointing to the address on my phone. Brandon gave me a puzzled look.

"It's my boyfriend's place." I lied. It really wasn't a lie, but Ben and I were more of like an on and off couple. He constantly cheated on me, but I didn't care. I did it too. I know, I'm a hoe, but I honestly don't care.

"I don't think so." Brandon said angrily. Why the hell was he angry?

"Why not?" I whined.

"I wonder why ..." He trailed off. Brandon picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, dude! Where is your girlfriend's apartment?" Brandon said into the phone.

"Thanks. See you later, Sky." He said before hanging up.

"How the hell do you know I live with Bloom?" I asked confused.

"Your parents told me." He answered before taking a quick exit on the road.

"Whatever. I'll just tell Ben to come and pick me up from the apartment." I said just so I could get under his skin.

Brandon was silent the rest of the car ride back. He was deep in thought from what I could tell. He pulled into the front of my apartment. I saw Ben's car parked on the side.

"Thanks." I said sleepily before stumbling to Ben's car.

"You're really not the girl I used to know anymore." He said.

"People change, Brandon. Why do you care? You already have a new girlfriend." I retorted before leaving. He didn't say anything.

I glanced at Brandon one last time before I got into Ben's car and we drove off. Brandon looked sad. Why am I thinking about him? I'm with Ben now. It doesn't matter, but I have to admit it was nice seeing him today after all these years. I think I might've missed him.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Howdy! This story takes place in Magix, but I guess you could consider it AU. Thank you for giving me your opinions. I really do take them into consideration. As for Cupix, I am currently writing it as well, but I just recently got a rush of inspiration for this story. I just wanted to get my thoughts written before I forget, lol. Also, I know Stella is extremely crazy right now, but I promise she will get better. I just wanted to try something different with her character. Everything will be explained later in the story. Thank you for reading!


	3. Everything Goes Wrong

**Brandon's POV**

I watched as Stella stumbled into her new boyfriend's car. It was a really nice red sports car. It looks like she got everything that she wanted. I should be happy for her, but something seems off about her. I honestly could not tell if she really did change or what. My instincts just told me that something wasn't right about Stella, Ben, and her new lifestyle. I decided to pull out after I heard Ben revving his engine. He past me instantly. It was a douche bag move, but I ignored and started to head back home. The entire drive home the conversation I had with Stella's dad replayed in my head. I really didn't know what to do.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"That's none of your business." Stella answered coldly._

 _"You're right. I don't have the right to know anymore." I said bitterly. I hope she could hear the venom in my voice. I already knew that she came back, but I didn't want her to know that I still check up on her every once and awhile._

 _Stella glanced at me before she paced back inside the restaurant. When did she get this fast? I couldn't catch up with her. I lost her in the crowd of people waiting for a table. I spend at least fifteens minutes searching for her before I gave up. I decided to head back to the table in hopes that she might be there._

 _"I can't find Stella anywhere." I told her dad as I took my seat._

 _"She's probably at the bar. Don't worry about her." Mr. Solaria said nonchalantly. Don't worry about her? She is at the bar? Stella used to never drink unless we were together at a party or it was special occasion._

 _"Anyways, I have a favor to ask." Stella's dad directed at me, which made me extremely nervous._

 _"Yes, sir." I answered waiting for him to continue._

 _"Stella has been acting out lately. You've probably seen the newspapers." He said. I nodded my head. I've actually never read the newspaper, but I heard Riven and Nabu talking about how crazy she was. I just couldn't believe it. I had to hear it from her dad._

 _"Radius and I were hoping that you could help us guide her in the right direction." Stella's mom said. My parents both glanced at me_ _encouragingly._

 _"What do you want me to do?" I asked them._

 _"We just want you in her life." Her parents answered at the same time._

 _"What do you mean? Are you talking about dating her? I already have a girlfriend." I told them._

 _"No, we just want you to be her friend. Stella already has a boyfriend. Bentley is a gentlemen, but we feel like she needs more of a friend than a romantic partner." Mr. Solaria answered. Stella has a boyfriend? I guess she moved on._

 _"I don't understand. She has friends. Bloom and the rest of the girls are great friends. Why do you need me?" I argued._

 _"We need you, because you can protect her. The media has been negatively portraying her for awhile now. We just need you to make sure that her reputation gets better. Your father has mentioned that you've successfully help some of his clients before." Mr. Solaria said sternly. Is this a business deal now? I can't believe him. Does he even care about Stella?_

 _"Anyways, we're planning on doing a project with your parents very soon. It would be great publicity to have Stella and you be friendly together in the media." Mr. Solaria continued. This was the real reason._

 _"What do you say, son?" My dad asked me._

 _"I have to think about it." I said just as Stella stumbled back to the table completely wasted. She was trying so hard to act like she was sober in front of her parents, but I could smell the alcohol a mile away._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I had to drive all the way back to my apartment, because I missed the street. It turns out that Stella and I actually lived really close to each other. I sat in my car for a good hour just thinking about how I was going to respond to everything. I'm guessing my dad has some deal with her dad, because he really seems to be pushing the idea of me being around Stella. I haven't even told Serena that I had dinner with Stella's family today. Serena is my girlfriend. We've been dating for almost a year now. She knew how much Stella used to mean to me, so I didn't want her to interpret the wrong things.

"AHHHHH! I'm so frustrated!" I yelled inside my car. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a loud sigh. Why did Stella have to come back into my life and make everything complicated? My life was going just fine until today! I have a beautiful girlfriend, great friends, and college was going really well. She just had to come back and turn everything upside. I'm really worried that if I start hanging around her again that it will drive a wedge between me and Serena.

I met Serena at a bar about a year after Stella left to Solaria. She was the designated driver for her friends. She looked so bored. I decided to start a conversation with her, and we hit it off after that. We didn't start dating right away or anything, because I wanted to make sure she was nothing like Stella. Stella shattered my heart. I never realized how selfish and materialistic she was until we broke up. I could never forget all the horrible things she said to me before she left. It was like she wanted me to hate her. After all those hurtful things, it's weird how I still care about her, but not as much as Serena. Serena means the world to me now, but I guess part of me will always care about Stella. I did spend more than 2 years of my life with her. I think I will help her dad out, but the one thing I know is that I could never love Stella again. I'm sure Serena will be fine with it, because I have absolutely no more feeling left for Stella ... _or at least that is what I think._

* * *

 **Stella's POV**

As usual I woke up with a pounding in my head. Ben was asleep right next to me. For some reason, I wasn't happy seeing him sleeping next to me. I normally would be thrilled that it was him next to me and not some random guy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Brandon. This was absolutely wrong. I was thinking of stupid Brandon while I'm in bed with Ben.

"Ughhhhh!" I groaned. I was so frustrated. I made sure that all these years that I never crossed paths with Brandon. Four years of all my hard work trying to forget about him just went down the drain. I can't believe it's already been four years since my dad send me away to Solaria. Time really does fly.

I decided to leave before Ben woke up. I really didn't care enough at this point. I just needed to get away from him, because every time Ben kissed me I thought about how much better it felt to be kissed by Brandon. It was driving me crazy! I definetly was not over him, but he already has a new girlfriend. He has moved on with his life, and I should too. I can't keep avoiding him anymore, but at least I won't have to see him anymore. It was just by some weird chance that my dad invited his family to dinner. I called a taxi and frantically grabbed my clothes off the floor. I got dressed and ran out the door with my heels still in my hands.

 ** _A few weeks later ..._**

I'm finally going to have dinner with Ben tonight. I have been avoiding him for awhile now. I just needed time to clear my head. Ben sometimes reminded me too much of Brandon, and that definitely can't be healthy. Although, my lifestyle isn't exactly healthy, haha. I crack myself up. I'm not saying that I have a problem, but let's just say that the only thing keeping my mind off Brandon is partying and drinking. On the bright side, I'm going to be walking in the Fairy's Secret Fashion Show! You're looking at their newest Fairy! I'm so excited. It was actually Ben's idea to celebrate tonight, so why not?

"Stella, Ben is here!" Flora yelled from the downstairs. My room was upstairs along with Bloom and Flora while Musa, Layla, and Tecna had rooms downstairs. I loved our apartment. We had an extremely big backyard and a balcony on the second floor. It was surprisingly nice to find something that had a backyard in the city of Magix. When I'm not out partying or drinking, I like to sit by our pool and soak up as much sunlight as possible. The sun always refreshed me after a really bad hangover.

"Thanks, girls!" I yelled back as I applied some cherry red lip gloss to finish my look.

"You look hot." Ben said leaning against my door.

"I know." I laughed.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am! Let's go!" I said grabbing my purse as we heading towards his car.

* * *

The restaurant that Ben picked out was actually one of my favorites. It was a cute, little Italian place with the best wine ever! We took our seats, placed our orders, and sipped on wine. It felt really good going out to restaurant instead of a bar, club, or some random hotel. The only thing that sucked was the fact that the paparazzi still wouldn't leave me alone. I could see them crowding up against the window trying to get pictures of Ben and I. Ben loved the paparazzi, but I absolutely hated them. I feel personally harassed by them, but it did feel really good to embarrass my parents. I haven't even heard from them. I only would get text messages from my dad threatening to cut me off if I didn't stop whoring around, but I ignored them.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked me looking a little concerned.

"I'm thinking about how you're staring at that hot girl at the other table." I teased.

"WHAT? No." Ben chuckled. _Liar._ I could see him from the corner of eye.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing great! I'm just learning more about the family's car business. This is our last year of college, so I'm taking over pretty soon." He said happily.

"I'm proud of you!" I said smiling.

"Thanks. Do you plan on taking over your family's business too?" He asked. I completely forgot that I've never told him that I have a horrible relationship with my parents.

"Yes. My parents are still young, so I won't be taking over instantly after we graduate." I lied.

"Anyways, I can't wait to watch you walk on stage in lingerie." He said cockily. He wasn't even looking at me, but at that girl at the other table.

"Thanks." I said annoyed. I guess this was the sucky part of an open relationship. He could do whatever he wanted, and I had no right to feel angry.

Our meaningless conversations continued as I pretended to laugh as he acted like he cared. My wine glasses were stacking up, but I didn't even touch my actual food. I wasn't hungry. The only good thing Ben was semi-good at was in bed. I felt obligated to be "with" him, because a year ago my dad forced me to go out to some business dinner with his family. Ben thought I was really pretty, and he convinced his parents to give my dad some type of permission to make sun/moon powered cars. It was actually pretty cool.

"So ...?" I started before turning around to look behind me. I felt like someone was staring at me.

"Brandon?" I asked myself.

"Yes." He answered. I froze. Why was he here? How did I not know he was sitting right behind me? Brandon decided to walk over to our table with a girl next to him. I'm assuming that's his new girlfriend. She was beautiful. She had gorgeous blonde hair with blue eyes. She was extremely slim and wore a sparkly gold dress. She was the definition of perfect. It made me feel absolutely horrible about myself.

"I'm Brandon. I'm one of Stella's old friend." He said shaking Ben's hand. Ben stood up and introduced himself.

"Bentley, but you can call me Ben." He said as he returned the gesture. They were standing right next to each other, and Brandon had Ben beat in every category. Brandon was taller and more muscular than Ben. Ben had emerald eyes, but Brandon had the perfect shade of chocolate brown. The only thing they had in common was the color of their hair. I think Ben felt threaten, because he instantly started stand up a lot straighter than normal. I smirked thinking about how Brandon was able to intimidate Ben without even saying anything.

"Stella, this is Serena. She's my girlfriend." Brandon introduced me. I felt hurt at the thought of Brandon with someone else.

"I'm Stella Solaria. It's nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly. I about to have a mental breakdown any second now.

"I've heard great things about you." She said. I can't believe it. Her voice was even perfect! I always knew Brandon could do way bette than me.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Brandon asked Ben. WHAT. THE. HELL.

"Of course, take a seat!" Ben said. What is Brandon up to? This is so weird. What are the chances? Is he trying to rub the fact that his new girlfriend is perfect in my face?

"I have to take this call. I'll be right back." Ben said suddenly as his phone rang. _Great._ Leave me with the perfect new girlfriend and my former boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked threateningly towards Brandon.

"Serena wanted Italian food, so I took her here." He chuckled. He knew he was getting under my skin.

"Yes, I love this place! How did you ever find out about it?" She asked innocently. _Wow, she doesn't know._

"I was lucky, I guess." Brandon answered nervously. He was avoiding my eyes. He was literally lying to her. Brandon found this place, because I hated every other Italian restaurant in town. He took me here on our first date together. Why would he lie to her?

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Serena said politely leaving the table as her phone rang as well.

"Good luck, babe!" Brandon said as she smiled walking away to answer her call.

"She's a professional ballerina. That was a call from her agent." Brandon explained. Why was he telling me this? I DON'T CARE!

"I'm going to be very blunt. Why the hell are you here?" I asked anger in my voice. He ruined my night.

"I already answered that. Serena wanted Italian food. You just happened to be here." He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"FINE, but why did you have to join us at OUR table? Why couldn't you two just enjoy your cute little date over there and leave us alone?" I continued my voice raising. I had to take another sip of wine before I exploded on Brandon.

"Do you resent me that much? I just saw an old friend AKA you. Anyways, I wanted to introduce myself to Ben." He said not even flinching at the anger in my eyes.

"YES, I DO. LEAVE ME THE ALONE, BRANDON. I thought you understood this four years ago." I yelled at him. _Shit._ I messed up. Brandon instantly glared at me. I would be dead now if looks could kill.

"If anything I should be resentful of you. I'm just doing my job." He said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Oh, you don't know? Our parents are doing business together now, so we have to act like we're really good friends in public. Do you not see the paparazzi waiting for you to scream at me?" He said threateningly. I'm going to lose it any second.

"To be honest, your dad actually wanted me to babysit you, but between me and you I don't care enough about you to do that. Let's just pretend that we don't hate each other, so that our parents can do business in peace." He said insultingly. God, I felt like I was going to cry. Did he really have to be this mean? I chugged down another glass of wine.

"Screw you, Brandon." I said getting up to leave. I was on the verge of tears. I needed to find Ben. I needed to leave. I walked over towards the restrooms to find him.

"Stop it. Someone is going to see us." I heard a girl mumble. I turned the corner to see Ben making out with the hot girl that was sitting across from us earlier. _Of course! Why am I not surprised?_ My tears already starting running down my face. I didn't know if I was hurt from Brandon earlier or if it was because of Ben. I just didn't understand why he had to pull something like this tonight. I already had to deal with the fact that my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend is too perfect, but now Brandon also gets the satisfaction of Ben cheating on me if he ever found out. I turned around to leave, but I ran into someone's chest instead. It was warm and familiar. I looked up to see chocolate brown eyes staring into my teary hazel eyes.

"Let's go. I'll take you home." Brandon almost whispered. His voice was gently unlike earlier. I pushed him away from and ran for it.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled at me, but I ignored it.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?" Serena asked me as I ran past her. I ignored her too and kept going. I headed towards the paparazzi.

"If you give me a ride to the nearest club, I'll let you capture my entire night without any censoring." I negotiated with them. Everybody fought to give me a ride. I basically just did social suicide, but I didn't care enough to think about it any longer. We pulled up to the club. I got blanked out drunk within the first hour. I probably won't remember anything, but I guess I'll read about it tomorrow morning. I laughed as I continued to makeout with some random guy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :) We're currently in the middle of a hurricane, so it's been a little hectic. College starts this Monday, but I'll try as hard as I can to update. The next chapter of Cupix is also almost done. It should be up in a couple of days. I'm sorry for not updating as much. Thank you for your support! Also, what do you think? I would love everyone's opinion, whether it be good or bad, lol.


	4. Nostalgic Memories

**Stella's POV**

"What happened last night?" I groaned as I woke up. The room was spinning. I don't know where I am again. _Great!_ I looked around to get a feel of my surrounding. This place was oddly familiar. It was weird, because all I wanted to do was just stay in this comfortable bed all day. The sheets smelled masculine yet earthy in good way. I snuggled my face into the comforter. It was just so warm. I loved it. Eventually, I decided to get up. I looked all over the floor trying to find my clothes from last night, but it was nowhere to be found. Where did my clothes go? I look underneath the sheets to find myself wearing a guy's dress shirt. This is getting weird really fast. I usually wake up naked. My one nightstands never dress me after sleeping together. I jumped out of bed and walked around to find someone cooking in the kitchen. I was pissed.

"I honestly don't know what happened last night, but where the hell are my clothes? Also, who do you think you are changing me into something. That's just weird. One nightstands don't usually do this type of thing. AND, why are you cooking breakfast? I just hope you know I'm not staying for it. So if you would just kindly give me my clothes back, then we can go back to living our own lives!" I unleashed my anger. I hated clingy one nightstand! He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I screamed at him. Who does this guy think he is. Does he know who I am?

"Nothing. You should just be grateful that I was kind enough to not let you sleep in your own throw up." He chuckled and turned around to face me.

"BRANDON?" I yelled. My heart dropped. Did I just sleep with Brandon?

"WHAT THE HELL? How did I end up here with you? Oh my god, did we sleep together?" I asked. I didn't know if I was angry or embarrassed. I didn't know how to feel really.

"We didn't sleep together. We would NEVER sleep together. Is that clear? I have a girlfriend!" Brandon said to me angrily. This was getting interesting. I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Really? Where is your girlfriend?" I asked trying to further push his rage. It was hilarious.

"She is at her apartment." He said bitterly.

"Does she know that we're alone ... _together_ right now?" I teased him. I swear I could see him sweating. He didn't answer.

"Fuck off, Stella." He snapped. I remained silent as he continued flipping pancakes. I think I remember this place. This was Brandon's personal apartment. I thought he got rid of it when we broke up. I honestly don't think he changed anything about it. It looks exactly the same.

"Here." He said placing down a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." I said. What is going on? Am I dreaming? This would basically be the perfect morning if Brandon and I were _still_ together. The pancakes were perfectly golden. Wow, I even had some orange slices on it. I wonder if he remembers that was like my favorite thing on pancakes. He took a seat across from me and started eating his breakfast.

"I thought you got rid of this place ..." I trailed off trying to start a conversation.

"I was going to sell it, but I decided that I liked it too much. Anyways, I'm not going to get rid of something I like just because of you. You're not worth it." He explained. _Ouch, that hurts._

"If I'm not worth it, then why am I here right now?" I asked him. I hope he couldn't sense the amount of pain he just caused me.

"I hope you're not getting the wrong idea. I don't care about you, Stella. I just helped you last night, because whatever stunt you pulled could have ruined the publicity between our families. My dad would kill me if he knew I didn't try to stop you." He explained nonchalantly. _How much more is he going to keep digging into my heart? I didn't know I could feel this much pain._ I pretend to laugh it off.

"Thanks, I guess. Do you have anything to drink?" I asked. I barely touched any of my food.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked getting up to get me a cup.

"The strongest thing you have, but preferably Vodka." I answered him without even thinking. I do not want to be sober around him. He was hurting me like crazy without even trying.

"Ummmmm ... NO. Let me just remind you that last night you threw up more than three times. I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital." He scolded me. If he doesn't care, then why should it matter if I drink or not?

"You should've of just let me die." I said bitterly as he handed me a glass of water and a painkiller pill. I saw a slight flicker in his eyes. Did I say something wrong? Before I could notice anything else, his eyes changed back to the emotionless look they usually were when he was around me. His eye use to light up all time around me before we broke up and I left to Solaria. To be honest, they didn't light up around Serena either.

"I'm not a monster like you." He jabbed again.

"You're a douche bag. I'm leaving." I said glaring as I stood up.

"Wait, you can't leave like that." He said panicking.

"Why not? I have left other places plenty of times wearing less than this!" I shouted. I wanted to get out of here ASAP.

"People might get the wrong idea. I don't want Serena worrying about me." He said. Clearly, he was only worried about his perfect girlfriend.

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure whatever I did last night will be more exciting than me leaving your place in pajamas. You won't even make it onto the newspaper." I seethed. I can't wait to get out of here. He was getting on my last nerve, but I couldn't get myself to hate him.

"Actually, I made sure last night that none of the stupid things you did will be on it. You'll probably have to buy me dinner for the next two months, because those paparazzi were not easy to bribe." He stated. I was actually speechless. My dad didn't even bribe the paparazzi for me.

"Thanks. I guess. Can you just please give me my clothes? I need to get to class." I nearly begged him.

"What's the rush? You don't go to class anyways." He stated bluntly. How did he know? Has he been checking up on me? This made me feel sort of special, but I knew I was just wishing.

"Your parents told me." He said walking to put his dishes away.

"Of course." I said bitterly.

"Your clothes are in the dryer. I washed them for you, because you threw up all over them." He said.

"Thanks." I said again. Why was he being so nice? Was it really because of our parents? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brandon's phone ringing. He looked at me before answering it.

"Yes, she is still with me." He said into the phone. A curious look instantly appeared on my face. Was he talking about me?

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He continued talking before hanging up. He turned around to face me.

"I just talked to your father. He wants to see us for lunch." Brandon told me.

"How does my dad know that I'm with you? Did you sell me out?" I asked him. I really didn't want to get any more crap from my dad.

"I didn't sell you out and that's all you need to know." He answered. Ughhh, I hated when he acted all secretive.

"You need to go get ready. We can't show up to meet your dad with you looking like that." He commanded me.

"UGHHHHH. Why does everybody love telling me what to do?" I whined before stomping off.

"It's because you're immature. Anyways, they're clothes in the closet!" He yelled at me from the kitchen.

I walked back into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and look around. Everything did still look the same. I walked into the closet to see what he had that I could possibly wear. His girlfriend probably kept her clothes in there. She is sort of fashionable, so it won't be too bad wearing her stuff I thought.

"He didn't get rid of any of my stuff." I whispered to myself. I was so shocked. All my clothes, makeup, and shoes were still all in his closet. I can't believe this. I stumbled back only to accidentally bump into him. He caught me before I fell over, but he ended up losing his balance. We toppled onto the floor together. I was laying on the soft carpet with him right on top of me. I think I stopped breathing. I could feel his warm breath on me. He was panting slightly from shock. We stayed there in that position just starring at each other.

I couldn't believe how handsome he has gotten over the past four years. I wonder what he thinks about me. He's probably staring at my dark circles right now. I've gotten worse. Brandon was probably the best thing in my life. It sucks that nothing ever works out for me. I wish my dad never sent me away to Solaria. I broke the eye contact between us and looked down. Brandon shifted his weight to the side, but he didn't get off of me. Suddenly, he carefully moved a piece of hair out of my face. My heart started beating rapidly like it was going to explode. I looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes for soft and full of unknown emotions. He unknowingly started leaning towards me. Our lips were almost touching. _Oh my god, was he going to kiss me?_

He suddenly pulled away from me. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and answered it. I was so confused. I was trying so hard to make sure my breaths were even, but I couldn't. My breaths were coming out harsh and uneven. I was in total shock. I stared at him as he answered his phone.

"Serena, hey ..." He answered the phone nervously. He was staring at me the entire time. It made me absolutely uncomfortable.

"Yeah ... I just ummm ... ate breakfast."

"Ummm ... I'm a little busy. Can I call you back?"

"I love you too. Talk to you later." He said into phone still staring at me. He was lying to his girlfriend. Oh my gosh, I'm not going to be the reason that Brandon cheats on her. I quickly ran off into the bathroom and slammed the door. He's too good for me, and I don't deserve him. I slipped out of my clothes and got into the steaming hot shower. I needed to clear my head, but I couldn't. I could only think about Brandon. We were about to kiss. I touched my lips with finger. The sad thing is that I'm not falling for him again, but I think I never even got over him the first time.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I watched as Stella hurried off into the bathroom. _Damn it!_ I screwed up. I let myself get caught up in the moment. I love Serena not Stella. I needed to get this through my head. I felt horrible. I felt like I was cheating on Serena, but at the same time all I wanted to do was run after Stella. What is wrong with me? I'm not usually a fickle guy. I need to make sure nothing like this happens again. I need to make sure that there will be no chance of me falling for Stella again. It would makes thing even more complicated if I did. This is all business. I have to be professional. I looked inside the closet everything was untouched just like she had it before she left _me_. I let out a frustrated sigh and slammed my fist into the wall. _Shit!_ It reopened my wound from last night. I sat back down on the floor and thought about how I ended up back here with Stella. Was it a mistake?

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I knew I was being a jerk towards Stella, but she really deserved it. She was leaving for Solaria and told me the day that she left that I wasn't good enough for her. Apparently, my social status wasn't high enough, and I wasn't swimming in money. It hurt like hell hearing those words from her. My parents were still working for Sky's dad at the time. We didn't start our own business yet. I knew Stella and her dad didn't have the greatest relationship, so the second I saw the opportunity I insulted her right away. It felt really good at first, but then I saw the look in her eyes and it killed me._

 _"Screw you, Brandon!" Stella screamed at me. She got up to the leave the table. I should just let her go. I tried so hard to remain seated, but something in me told me to get up and go after her. The second I got up, I sprinted towards here. The next thing I saw pissed me off like no other. Ben. Ben was freaking making out with another girl in the corner. Stella turned around and bumped into my chest. All I wanted to do was hug her._

 _"Let's go. I'll take you home." I said softly to Stella. Her face were tear stained. Did she like Ben that much? She quickly pushed me away and ran off. I called after her, but she just completely ignored me._

 _I didn't know what to do. That dick was still making out with that girl. He didn't even notice that Stella saw everything. What an asshole! I can't take take this cocky bastard anymore. My anger was boiling. I walked right up to him. I pulled him off the girl. He looked so confused._

 _"What the heck, man?" He asked me._

 _"This is for Stella." I said angrily as my fist met his cocky face. I hated this guy. I hated how he treated Stella. He stumbled back. It took him a good ten seconds to realize what was going on. Idiot. He eventually tried to swing at me. I dodged it and hit him again, but this time right in the eye. I was pretty good at hand to hand combat. I help my parents train our employees. We're the best in town for protection for a reason. Ben fell right onto the floor._

 _"Shields. I am going to sue the shit out of you." He threatened me. He was holding his eye like a baby._

 _"Go ahead. I can't wait to tell the Solarias what you did to their only daughter. I'm sure if I don't kill you, they'll kill you themselves!" I shouted back angry. I decided to turn around and try to find Stella._

 _I hurried my pace. Stella couldn't have gotten far. She probably came with Ben, so she shouldn't have her car with her. I looked down at my knuckles. They were bleeding, but I didn't care. I was worried about Stella. What if she did something stupid?_

 _"Sorry." I said as I bumped into someone._

 _"Brandon, what happened to your knuckles?" Serena asked me grabbing my hands. I completely forgot that she was here right now. I felt so freaking guilty. She looked so confused._

 _"Nothing, but did you happened to see Stella?" I asked frantically._

 _"She went towards the front." She answered me concerned._

 _"Okay, here are my keys. Get yourself home safe. I need to go handle something." I told her. She looked surprised and confused. It was starting to annoy me._

 _"Brandon, where are you going?" She asked me._

 _"I don't know, but I promise I'll make up this date to you later." I promised her. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran off to the front of the restaurant. I turned back to look at her. She was just standing there completely confused, but mostly hurt. I'm sorry, Serena._

 _I caught a glimpse of Stella talking to the paparazzi, but she left in some random car before I could get to her. I quickly ran up to one of the paparazzi and grabbed them the collar._

 _"Where did she go?" I asked threateningly._

 _"They're taking her the nearest club. Miss. Solaria said that we could get her whole night on camera without censoring anything." He said. I put him down and caught a ride with the rest of them to the club where Stella was at. What are you doing, Stella? I asked myself. This was the reason why I took the deal with her father. I knew something was wrong, and the fact that he did absolutely nothing to help her made me feel like it was my responsibility even more._

 _We eventually arrived where Stella was supposed to be. The place was completely crowded. The line looped around the building a few times. How am I going to get in? How did Stella get in? Of course, she's probably VIP. I walked towards the back entrance, and I sneaked my way in. The music was blaring inside. The whole place was dark, but had millions of neon lights of all colors shinning down. I had to find Stella. Where is she?_

 _I looked for her all over the first floor. I couldn't find her, so I decided to go upstairs. It was a more private and secluded area. I walked towards the bar. What I saw made my heart hurt for her. Stella was drunk. She was almost unconscious. She was making out with some random guy. How does he have the nerve to touch her? I furiously walked towards the two of them. I pulled him off of her._

 _"Wait your turn!" Stella slurred at me._

 _"We're leaving!" I yelled at Stella. She giggled and shook her head._

 _"The girl wants to stay. Let her stay!" The guy said. I ignored him as I tried to pick Stella up. He ran towards me and tried to punch me. I can't believe I'm getting into another fight together. I stepped out of the way, and he lost his balance. I grabbed him by the collar and punch him as hard as I could._

 _I called Sky and Riven to bring me my car. Serena should be home by now. My best friends pulled up towards the back of the club. I gently put Stella in the passenger seat. My knuckles weee still bleeding. It stung really bad._

 _"Brandon, what the hell are you doing here with Stella?" Sky asked me concerned._

 _"It's a long story. I'll explain later." I told him._

 _"So you and Blondie still have thing? What about the other Blondie?" Riven asked me. He was getting on my last nerve._

 _"I love Serena. I'm just helping Stella out. Stop asking me stupid questions." I snapped. He just laughed._

 _"Anyways, thanks for bringing my car. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them. Luckily, Sky drove me car, and Riven took his own car here._

 _"No problem!" Sky said. They both got into Riven's car and drove off, but I could hear them talking about me before pulling out of the parking lot._

 _"He's falling for her again."_

 _I ignored the side comment, and I walked over to deal with the paparazzi. "Look, you are not going to use any pictures_ _or videos from tonight. Do you understand?" I threatened._

 _"You have to no right. Miss. Solaria gave us permission to capture the entire night." One of them argue._

 _"How much do you want for all the footage from tonight?" I asked as the annoyance in my voice grew. The prices they asked for put a huge dent in my wallet. I don't even want to think about it ever again. My parents are going to kill me, but it was for her sake._

 _I pulled up into the driveway of my apartment. I haven't been here in forever. This was actually the first time I've been here in over 4 years. I had nowhere else to take her. It was so late at night and this was the closest place. I unlocked the door and carried her in. I put her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket for her. Her face was paler than normal._

 _"Stella?" I said trying to check if she was conscious._

 _"I'm going to throw up." She said weakly, but before I could grabbed the trash. She threw up all over her clothes. GREAT._

 _I carried her towards the bathroom and tried to clean her as much as I could. She needed to change. Should I change for her? She obviously wasn't conscious enough to do it herself. I carefully slipped her out of her clothes trying my hardest not to look at her bare milky skin. I need to be faithful to Serena. This means nothing if I don't feel anything for Stella. Eventually, I was able to take off all of her clothes. I found one of my dress shirts and slipped it on for her. I remember Stella loved wearing this particular one when she use to the spend the night here. My fingers traced the outlines of her lips, unknowingly._

 _"What am I doing?" I said jerking myself away from her. Being this close to her just brought back to many good memories. I carefully placed her on our ... I mean my bed. She was peacefully sleeping. I walked towards the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I cleaned up my wound, and sat there until morning. I couldn't stop thinking about her, Serena, and everything else. My mind was going to explode._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

I can't be friendly towards her anymore. Stella and I can't be just friend after our history together. I need her to hate me. Maybe if she hated me more, then I'll hate her more too. I looked back down a my knuckles that were starting to bleed again. I can't believe I got into two fights last night just for her. The influence she had on me without even trying was crazy. I needed to focus on keeping her from the paparazzi without getting our personal lives involved with each other. I needed to stop caring. I needed to make it up to Serena for leaving her. There's so many thing I need to do, but none of them involved forgetting about Stella. Alright, I am going to promise to myself that from this moment on I will not give a fuck about Stella. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I have Serena. I will continued living my life as if she never even came back. I grabbed my phone. I'm going to call Serena. I'm going to take her out on a nice date. I'm going to make it up to her.

"Brandon, what happened to your knuckles?" I heard Stella's voice at the door just as I was about to dial Serena's number. I looked up to see her only wearing a towel. Her face was full of concerned. I gulped and put on most coldest face.

"None of your business." I said bluntly getting up to leave the room. She looked so confused. Little did she know, it was hell walking away from her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for any mistakes! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other story. I just been so excited about this one. I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Thank you for reviewing. It means so much to me! :)


	5. Trick or Treat

**Stella's POV**

After Brandon angrily left the room, I walked into the closet to pick out something to wear. Everything I had in here just reminded me of all the good times that we had together. I couldn't decide on what to wear. Eventually, I just closed my eyes and randomly picked something. I ended up wearing an orange off the shoulder shirt with pink lining and white shorts. I brushed my hair, grabbed my purse from last night, and walked into the kitchen. Brandon was sitting in his usual spot waiting for me. He walked into the laundry room, grabbed my clothes from the dyer, and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He was being so cold. He hasn't said a single thing to me. It wasn't my fault that he fell on top of me! Why is he acting like a jerk all of a sudden? I followed him out the door. We were going to meet my dad for lunch.

Brandon pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where we were meeting my dad. He had a lunch reservation here. We walked inside and found my dad sitting alone at a table waiting for us. That's weird. Where is my mom?

"Sweetie." My dad said giving me a quick hug.

"Hi, Daddy." I said taking my seat next to him.

"Brandon. It's good to see you again." My dad said shaking Brandon's hand.

"Same, sir." He said taking the seat next me. We were at a round table made for five people. It was completely empty on my dad's side.

"Where's mom?" I asked my dad suspiciously.

"She's in Solaria visiting some family." My dad answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I pushed further. My dad ignored me and continue talking to Brandon.

"Thank you for taking care of Stella last night." My dad said to Brandon.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. Ughhh, why were they talking about me? What did Brandon tell my dad?

"I'll make sure I take care of Ben. He won't be pressing any charges against you." My dad said.

"Thank you, sir." Brandon chuckled. What the heck? Why would Ben press charges against Brandon?

"Why would Ben press charges?" I asked confused.

"Brandon didn't tell you?" My dad questioned me.

"No, if he did I wouldn't be asking!" I snapped. All these secrets were starting to get to me.

"Brandon punched Ben last night." My dad explained to me. _Oh my gosh._ Brandon punched Ben? He did that for me? I looked at Brandon only to see him look away from me. Did he _actually_ care about me?

"Radius, darling." A sickening sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. It was Cassandra.

"Stella, honey." She continued. I glared at her sending death threats with my eyes. She was with a girl with raven hair. I'm assuming that must be her daughter.

"Why the hell are you here?" I growled at her. Brandon saw the change in my tone.

"STELLA. Be polite. Cassandra and her daughter are our guests for lunch." My dad defended her.

"This is Chimera. I'm sure you'll love her, Stella." Cassandra introduced her daughter. They both took their seats. Chimera scooted closer to Brandon. A slut just like her mother. My fist clenched together. I was not having any of this today. Why would my dad do this to me? Cassandra was the reason that he sent me away to Solaria in the first place. Is that why my mom isn't here right now? Did he do the same thing to her? I swear I was about to cry any second now. I gave Brandon a sad look, but he was too busy talking to Chimera. Oh no, please don't fall for her fake ass.

"Cassandra will be our new public relations specialist." My dad announced.

"Will mom be okay with this?" I asked him bitterly.

"Why would she not be okay with it?" Cassandra questioned me sarcastically as if she didn't know what she did to my family. I rolled my eyes at her. I could not explode. I needed to remain calm for Brandon's sake. He doesn't need to know anymore about my life.

"Brandon, do you want to get dinner together sometimes?" Chimera flirted with Brandon. He chuckled nervously.

"He has a girlfriend!" I blurted out. My sudden outburst took both of them by surprise.

"Are _you_ his girlfriend?" Chimera challenged me.

"No, but I know his girlfriend. She wouldn't be happy to see her boyfriend flirting with a slut." I called her out.

"How dare you call my daughter a slut!" Cassandra raised her voice at me. I ignored it. I honestly didn't care. Brandon remained silent. It was killing me. Why was he flirting with Chimera. Doesn't he care about Serena anymore?

"I can handle this, mom." Chimera said to Cassandra.

"LOOK, Stella. I'm not a slut, but you obviously are. I've seen you all over the newspaper. You're more than a slut. You're a freaking whore." She yelled at me.

"Yeah, I am. I sleep around just like you and your mom! The only difference is I don't sleep with someone else's boyfriend or HUSBAND." I retorted back. The anger in my voice was raising. Eventually, I felt a warm hand on top of mine. It was Brandon. I looked up at him. He was giving me a reassuring look. I quickly jerked my hand away from him.

"That's enough!" My dad yelled.

"No, dad. I'm not done!" I started as I stood up.

"The only reason Cassandra is here is to fix our company's reputation." My dad tried to calm me.

"Why does it have to be her? There are millions of public relation specialists! WHY?" I almost screamed. I was losing it. Cassandra was the reason my mom cried for years. I hated that bitch.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Stella. You're the reason the company's name is losing its reputation." Cassandra kicked me down even more.

"SHUT UP. You have no right to be telling me anything! You fucking slept with my dad. You knew he was married. You ruined our family. I have the right to hate you and your sluttly daughter." I screamed.

"Dad, I can't believe you sent mom away to Solaria just so you could spend more time with this BITCH." I snapped at my dad.

"Stella." Brandon stood up tugging on my arm to leave. I was making a scene, but I didn't care. I was not going to let Cassandra takes my mom's place.

"You sent me away once just so you could cheat on mom without me knowing! I won't let you do anything to hurt her again!" I continued.

"You made me leave Magix four years ago. You made me lose everything. I lost everybody that I ever loved!" I shouted at my dad. My father was turning red. He was angry. I just publicly embarrassed him. I could see Brandon flinch at what I was screaming about. He squeezed my arm again trying to make me leave. He never knew that my dad was the reason for me going to Solaria.

"STELLA SOLARIA." My dad yelled at me.

"I fucking hate you, dad!" My screamed. My dad did the unthinkable. He slapped me as hard as he could. I fell down on the floor. My face was tear-stained. I looked up at him in pain. He was in shock. When I fell I knocked over a glass, and it had cut my arm. I was bleeding.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled at me. He was down by my side instantly. I met his eyes. I was beyond hurt.

"Stella, I'm so sorry." My dad said trying to help me up. I pushed him away.

"You explain to my mom yourself what happened today. I am not your daughter anymore." I cried before I got up and limped towards the exit. I could see Cassandra and Chimera smiling from the corner of my eye. The tears came wave after wave. I couldn't stop crying.

"Stella, wait." Brandon said running after me.

"Does it make you happy that my life has gone to shit?" I sobbed.

"Why would you think that?" He asked me concerned.

"Because I know you hate me." I continued. I was crying so hard. I honestly don't think he could even understand me.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He said trying to calm me down. We were currently sitting on the steps of the hotel.

"Now you just pity me." I laughed. He didn't say anything. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"Get up. I'm taking you to the hospital." He commanded me getting up.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine." I argued.

"You're going to bleed to death." He lectured me.

"Then. Let. Me. Die." I bluntly said each word. I pissed him off. The next thing I knew Brandon had picked my up bridal style, and we were inside his car.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital. I was starting to get sleepy. I might've hit my head pretty hard on the floor, but I didn't bother to tell him. If I was gone, I don't think anybody would really miss me anyways.

"You can't go to sleep." Brandon said shaking me. His voice was full of concerned.

"You're really good at acting." I slurred. He looked worried. It was almost like he cared or something.

"HELIA!" Brandon yelled! Helia? Flora's boyfriend? Why was he at the hospital? Oh yeah, he was probably shadowing a doctor. I remember Flora mentioning that he was going into the medical field.

"What happened?" Helia said rushing towards us.

"She cut herself and hit her head on the floor." Brandon said panicking. I could fee my eyelids getting heavier.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her, Brandon." Helia said before Brandon handed me over.

 ** _A few hours later ..._**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I remember Helia and the doctors doing all sorts of testing on me. I felt so weird and weak. My head was pounding too. It felt worse than my usual hangovers. I sat up to see Brandon sitting in the room waiting for me. He looked really worried.

"Hey." I said accidentally scaring him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said, but I was so tired.

"You have a small concussion." He blurted out. He seemed really mad.

"GREAT." I complained.

"I don't hate you." He repeated our conversation from earlier. Why was it bothering him so much that I thought that?

"That's cool." I said shrugging it off. I didn't know what to say to him. We didn't really have much to talk about. Who am I kidding? I wanted to talk to him about everything, but I couldn't. He wasn't mine anymore.

"I didn't know your dad made you go to Solaria ..." He trailed off. _Oh no!_ I didn't think he would bring this up.

"Yeah, he did." I confirmed. What else did he want me to say?

"So you didn't want to go?" He asked me.

"I wanted to stay here, but I didn't have a choice." I answered. Brandon looked at me longingly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked raising his voice. Was he angry?

"It wouldn't have changed anything." I said. I never wanted to have this conversation. I never wanted it to be like this.

"So did you lie to me?" He interrogated me further. His eyes were slightly red.

"Brandon, stop." I said.

"No, you stop. Did you lie about me not being good enough for you too?" He asked walking towards me. I couldn't look at him. Everything was unraveling fast.

"Yeah ..." I almost whispered. I was about to cry again. I couldn't do this.

"Sunshine ..." Brandon said under his breath sadly. My heart dropped. That was his nickname for me. I never thought I would ever hear it again in my life. He looked like he was in so much pain, but so was I. We were perfect together, but it was just the wrong time for us. I don't think it will ever be the right time for us to be together. It could _never_ happen. Anyways, I knew he didn't mean to say that. He just got caught up in the moment and slipped up.

"It doesn't matter. We both moved on." I said ending the silence. I stood up getting to leave. I didn't care that I was still in a hospital gown.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to the airport. I need to go to Solaria. I need to see my mom." I told him.

"You have a concussion!" He warned me.

"I don't care." I retorted. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll take you." He said grabbing his keys.

"Thank you." I said before we took off. We didn't speak the rest of the way there. Luckily, I decided to throw on one of his hoodies he had in the car instead of my clothes. It was easier to put on than my complicated outfit. It covered me perfectly. I looked at him before running inside the airport.

* * *

I've been in Solaria for almost a month now. It turns out that my mom really was visiting family. She didn't know about Cassandra, but she doesn't care as long as it benefitted the company. I hated how my mom sacrifices everything for the company! It was making so mad. She lets everyone walk all over her, especially dad. He's probably having the time of his life right now, because mom and I are in Solaria. There's no one he has to worry about when he sleeps with Cassandra. Ugh, I hated her so much. My mom obviously didn't care what my dad did, so why should I anymore? I think going to Solaria hurt me more than anything, but at least it kept my mind off of Brandon. We haven't spoke in a long time. He never tried to contact me or anything. He's probably on a cute date with Serena or something. She's a sweet girl. They deserve each other. Brandon deserves to be happy. I don't deserve anyone though. My parents don't even care about me, so why should anyone else? On the bright side, I've been completely MIA in the newspapers. No one knew that I was in Solaria. It was great! I felt like I actually had a personal life. Maybe I'll move here after college and live a quiet life. I didn't have a reason to stay in Magix anymore.

Solaria was great, but I think it was time for me to go back to the real world. I missed my best friends, and it was almost Halloween. I can't miss the party of year. Bloom's friend, Andy, always threw an awesome party on Halloween. I'm also extremely behind in my classes.

 ** _Back in Magix ..._**

"OMG, you're back!" Bloom yelled!

"STELLA!" Flora and Tecna shouted.

"Hey, girl!" Layla waved at me.

"Blondie!" Musa shouted! Ugh, she got that nickname from Riven!

"GIRLS, I MISSED YOU!" I screamed! We all came in for a group hug!

"Are you ready to PARTAYYYY?" Musa asked us. She was so pumped! I was too.

"Stella, we need your help picking an outfit!" Flora said dragging me upstairs. The party was in a few days, and everyone was freaking out! The girls and I spend the entire night planning our outfits for the party. It was like the party of the year. Everybody who is anybody will be there. The paparazzi are going to crowd the entire place, but that wasn't going to stop me from going.

"Alright, I need updates! Boyfriends? Anyone? Musa? Layla?" I asked the girls as we were painting our nails together.

"MUSA!" Layla yelled. Musa blushed immediately.

"Riven and I are dating now!" Musa blurted out. I let out a small laugh. I'm glad they're finally together after all these years. I was actually rooting for them. Riven wasn't my favorite, but I loved how him being with Musa made him a better person.

"That's so cute!" I gushed.

"Is he going to the party?" I asked.

"I think all the guys are going!" Bloom said excitedly. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. If all the guys were going that meant that Brandon would be there too ... with his girlfriend.

"Stella? Earth to Stella!" Bloom said waving her hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Do you still like him?" Flora asked me. It caught me completely off-guard.

"What ...? NO! I hate him." I stuttered.

"I'm sure you do ..." Layla teased me.

"He already has a girlfriend! Anyways, I'm with Ben." I defended myself. Ben ... I haven't thought about him in a long time. He'll probably be at the party. I can't really be mad at him though, because we did have an open relationship. Ugh, I don't know what to do! To be honest, I think I was more hurt about what Brandon was saying to me than seeing Ben makeout with some randon girl. Whatever, I needed to get over it. The girls and I spent the rest of the remaining nights before the party throwing slumber parties. It was so refreshing. I missed this a lot. I missed my best friends. I'm just sad that we'll probably all go our own way after college. At least, they're all with the love of their lives. I'm sure Bloom, Flora, and Texan will get married soon after college. Musa and Riven just started dating, so they have a long way ahead of them. Lastly, Layla is in love with Nabu, but she is too stubborn to do anything about it, but I'm sure they'll get together soon. I'm so happy for them, but I can't help but feel a little lonely.

* * *

Tonight was the night! The girls and I were getting ready for Andy's party. We were going as fairies. It was actually Bloom's idea. I loved it. Anyways, it will be free publicity for the Fairy's Secret Fashion Show. It will be sort of like a sneak peak. Our outfits for this party only covered up a little more than the lingerie that I'll be walking in next month. Apparently, Bloom also made the guys matched with them. The boys were going to be superheroes or something. At first, I thought Bloom was going to force Sky to wear fairy wings. I died laughing at the thought. We got ready at the apartment, and the girls were going to get a ride from their boyfriends (future boyfriend on Layla's case).

"Stella, are you sure you don't want to come with Helia and I?" Flora asked me for the third time. She's too so sweet.

"I'm good. Thank you, Flo! I'll meet you guys there!" I said smiling at her. They were perfect together. I don't think Helia even mentioned seeing me at the hospital. He's really good at the whole keeping the patient secretive thing. He'll be a great doctor. I like confidentially. I wouldn't want my doctor blabbering to everyone that I got botox in the next few years.

"See you there, Stell." Bloom waved at me. The girls were all on their way to the party, and I was left alone at the apartment. I picked up my phone and called a taxi. I was definitely going to drink tonight, and I did not want to drive home drunk. As I arrive at Andy's mansion, I could hear the music blasting all the way from the driveway. The entire place was spookily decorated. I loved how festive it looked! The paparazzi were trying so hard to get inside.

"STELLA! I'M GLAD YOU MADE IT! YOU LOOK GREAT!"Andy yelled at me as I walked in. The music was so loud. I could barely hear him.

"Thanks for the invite! It looks awesome!" I shouted back. He smiled.

"The alcohol is in the kitchen!" He winked at me. I laughed. He knew exactly what I needed. As I walked through his crowded mansion, I saw witches, vampires, werewolves, superheroes, and even school girls. Wasn't everyone creative? I loved costume parties! Everyone was having a great time. People were dancing, drinking, playing pool, making out, and everything else in between. I don't even want to know what was happening upstairs.

"Stella!" Bloom yelled. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. The second I walked in I starting uncontrollably laughing.

"Shut up." Riven said to me threateningly. I ignored him and kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nabu asked me. His outfit wasn't as bad as the others.

"Nothing. I actually like your costume Nabu!" I said in between laughter. I think he was a wizard. I could see Riven's vein about to pop from the corner of my eye.

"Shut up, Blondie." Riven said through gritted teeth. He looked annoyed. Sky, Timmy, and Helia gave me a puzzled look. The girls were trying really hard not to laugh.

"Why are you guys wearing matching onesies with capes?" I teased.

"Why? Do you like it? We're suppose to be heroes!" Sky said enthusiastically. Bloom gave him a small smile.

"It was in the hero section at the mall. We're supposed to be the Specialists!" Timmy added.

"At least that what's the tags said ..." Riven trailed off. He obviously was not happy.

"I'm just messing with you! It looks great! It really makes all your butts pop!" I said cheerfully. The guys gave me an awkward look before chuckling.

"Pixies ..." Riven said under his breath.

"FAIRIES!" Musa yelled at him. They were already bickering. How cute! Layla poured me some of the spiked punch and I chugged it down. I did not want to be sober. I haven't had a good time in a long time. Hopefully, I'll find someone cute to hang out with tonight. I needed to get my stupid family issues off of my mind.

"Gentlemen." We all heard a familiar voice. Everyone turned around. It was Brandon ... and Serena. He looked great. She looked great. My heart hurt just looking at them. Brandon was wearing a Specialist outfit just like the rest of his friends. It highlight his tone figure and tan skin. He looked hot in it. I quickly looked away. I didn't want him knowing that I was checking him out. Serena also looked really good. She was a ballerina. Her skin was perfect and her bun was neatly pulled up with a pink ribbon.

"Brandon! Serena! We thought you weren't coming!" Nabu greeted the _lovely_ couple.

"I ended up convincing her that it would be fun." He laughed and gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek. It was killing me to watch them. He never took his eyes off of her. She was the center of his attention. Everyone socialized with them as I remained seated at the kitchen table trying to hide myself.

"I love your outfits!" I overheard Serena complimenting the girls.

"Thanks! It was Bloom's idea, but Stella made everything." Flora said sweetly. Everyone's attention immediately landed on me. _Great, just great!_ Everyone was currently staring at me just as I was about to take another shot. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Stella, you did a great job!" Serena continued with the compliments. It was kind of annoying, but I knew she was a genuine girl.

"Thanks!" I said as I took another shot. I really did not want to be in this room. I could feel Brandon's stare on me as I kept drinking. _Why the hell is he staring at me?_ Shouldn't he be staring at his girl?

"Alright, I'm going to socialize! See ya!" I yelled as I left the kitchen with a bottle of liquor. I laughed at myself. I would be the one that would take the entire bottle.

"Don't get pregnant, Goldilocks!" Riven yelled at me. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. He was actually funny sometimes. Everyone thought it was funny, but Brandon. He looked furious. What's his problem?

I walked around the entire mansion trying to find somebody worth talking to. Most of the people here were already too drunk to even socialize. Eventually, I ended up sitting in the living room on a couch with a group of people playing spin the bottle. Why not? I've haven't kissed anyone in over a month. I took a drink from my bottle and joined their game. This was probably the fifth time that the bottle has spun and has only landed on me once. I only made out with one guy. I was starting to get bored. My bottle was also almost empty as well.

"Stella." I heard a nasally voice say my name. I turned around to see Chimera wearing a witch costume. How fitting!

"What the hell do you want?" I asked her. Annoyance was apparent in my voice. I did not need some bitch ruining my night.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you about that the tall brunette guy. Do you know where he is?" She asked me. Was she taunting me.

"I don't know where the hell he is! Go bother someone else, Chimera. I don't even know how you got into this party!" I answered her. She was so irritating.

"HEY! I'm actually pretty popular here too." She defended herself.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." I basically begged her.

"Maybe, you shouldn't lie about the brunette!" She continued harassing me.

"Brandon. That's his name. I'm not lying. I have no idea where he is." I said desperately trying to get rid of her. Why was she hanging out with me? Did she not have any friend here?

"Then explain why he is staring at you from over there!" Chimera shouted. I turned around to see Brandon leaning on the wall in the corner. His eyes fixed on me. Where was Serena? What is he doing?

"CHIMERA. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T KNOW." I screamed. She was getting on my last nerve. She smiled at me wickedly before leaving. What was that for? Whatever, I'm not going to let her ruin my night. I continued playing spin the bottle. I made out with probably two more people before I called it quits. My bottle was completely empty. I stumbled back into the kitchen to grab another.

"Stella ..." Someone said my name again. I groaned before turning around. I swear if it was Chimera again ...

"Ben!" I said surprised. I thought he wasn't coming.

"Hey, I've miss you." He said smiling. I could see a light bruise around his eyes and on his face. I guess he wasn't a fast healer.

"I didn't." I laughed as I grabbed myself another bottle. Alcohol is expensive, lol. He smiled at me before speaking.

"Do you wanna come over later tonight?" He asked me.

"Maybe ..." I answered him ambiguously. I really didn't know how I felt about it. I know that Ben and I both haven't really been faithful to each other, but I guess that was the fun in our open relationship. I took another drink straight from the bottle. Is the room spinning?

"Do you wanna go talk upstairs?" He asked me. I know I shouldn't, but I honestly didn't care. I was actually feeling pretty lonely.

"Sure, why not!" I answered. Ben put his arms around my waist and guided me upstairs. There was another living room upstairs. The music wasn't as loud up here, so it was sort of nice. I took a seat on the sofa, and Ben sat beside me.

"I got another car." Ben started a conversation.

"That's cool!" I said.

"We can go for a ride after the party." He offered. I faked a smile. I wish he would just shut up. I could care less about his new car. Ben wasn't really good at conversations or anything that involve emotions. Every time we would try to have a conversation he would just start bragging about his new cars. It was annoying.

"Shut up." I said jokingly, but I actually sort of meant it. Ben got the hint. He instantly pushed me onto the sofa and started kissing me. I kissed him back, but before I could deepen our kiss. I felt someone pulling Ben off of me.

"YOU AGAIN?" Ben yelled angrily as he was being pushed away from the sofa. I look up to see an extremely angry Brandon. Why was he ruining my night?

"What the hell is your problem, Brandon?" I shouted at him. He didn't say a word and pulled me downstairs.

"Let go! What the hell? BRANDON!" I continued throwing a fit. The music was so loud. I don't think anybody heard me. Brandon had dragged me into the backyard, which was oddly quiet and dark. I could barely hear the music blaring inside the mansion.

"LET GO." I screamed! Brandon released my arm, and I fell on the grass. I looked up at him. He looked pissed. Did I do something wrong?

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, STELLA?" He shouted at me. I was speechless.

"What are you talking about? I should be asking you that! What the hell is YOUR problem?" I retorted back. He paced in a circle before answering me. He was so worked up. I've never seen him like this before.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one that has a problem." He yelled at me.

"Alright, what's my so-called problem?" I asked sarcastically.

"You literally drank two entire bottles of straight up liquor. You made out with a bunch of random guys, and then you starting letting Ben touch you everywhere! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really lack that much attention that you have to find it at a party with a bunch of guys? How much of an attention whore can you be?" Brandon said bitterly. He looked mad, almost as if he was jealous. His word hurt me instantly, but I continued to ignore it.

"Why does any of this concern you?" I question him back. I was right. It really wasn't any of his business. He should be worried about Serena not me!

"Your father asked me to take care of you. You are my responsibility!" I shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Brandon! We both now that my dad doesn't care about me." I continued arguing with him. He was stepping closer to me. I stood up and took another drink from the bottle. I'm surprised that I actually still had it.

"It doesn't matter. I made him a promise. I'm going to keep it." He said as he snatch the bottle away from me. I swear he has a stick up his butt.

"You should leave me alone. Go take care of your perfect girlfriend. She needs more protecting than I do!" I screamed. He was getting on my very last nerve. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Leave Serena out of this!" He shouted.

"Why? Does she even know where you are or what you're doing right now?" I pushed further. He didn't answer. She doesn't know. Why is he acting all sneaky behind her back?

"Go take care of your relationship before you try to interfere with mine!" I yelled.

"You don't have a relationship with that asshole! He's just using you for sex!" Brandon shouted at me furiously as he grabbed my shoulders. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know if it was because I was angry or if it was that Brandon and I were so close together.

"I. DON'T. CARE." I said each word slowly. Brandon slammed me into the wall of the house. He basically cornered me. I'm probably going to have bruises tomorrow. I winced slightly. Brandon noticed as quickly released his grip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tried to apologize. I was already on the verge of tear, but I pushed them back. Why was he being so aggressive? What did I do to make him so mad?

"Brandon, leave me alone. Do you not understand what that means? You understood it four years ago! What's so hard about it now?" I said to him coldly. I was so over this. He didn't have the right to be acting all protective around me!

"Stella ..." He said, but I cut him off.

"Stop trying to protect me! I don't care about whatever business deal you have with my parents, but I promise I won't do anything to mess it up. Also, stop being so aggressive towards Ben! I kissed him back earlier. He wasn't taking advantage of me!" I explained. Brandon looked completely broken.

"This isn't about the damn business deal!" He yelled. He face was getting a lot closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on me.

"FINE. WHAT IS IT? Because you're acting like a crazy, jealous ex-boyfriend right now!" I insulted him. _Shit._ His facial expression changed instantly. He looked almost vulnerable. Was I right? Was he jealous? Did he still like me?

"Are you jealous?" I asked. He remained silent.

"Do you wish that I was kissing you instead of Ben?" I shouted. I was losing my temper. I hated it when he gave me the silent treatment. I only said it to make him angrier. I knew he hated Ben.

"NO." He said defeated. He let go of me and stepped back.

"Whatever, Brandon. I don't care, but whatever you're feeling you need to get it out of your system! I'm not your girlfriend. Serena is! You should be protecting her not me. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can kiss, sleep, and drink with whoever the hell I want. Leave me alone." I continued. I felt as if a sharp object was stabbing my heart. Everything that I was saying hurt me way more than it could hurt him. Part of me wished that he did still have feelings for me, but I knew it was wrong. He was still silent.

"I'm so tired of you not saying anything. I'm done talking to you! JUST GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!" I said before walking away from him. Ben saw me in the backyard just as my conversation with Brandon was over.

"What the heck was his problem?" Ben asked me. I just shook my head. I honestly didn't know.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" Ben said as we walked towards his car.

"Sure, why not." I said trying to forget about my conversation with Brandon. Ben and I walked outside. As we were about to reach his car, I was starting to feel sober again. All my emotions were starting to hit me. I felt like complete crap. It hurt that even Brandon thought of me as a whore. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. As Ben was about to open my door for me, someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I was completely caught off-guard.

"What ...?" I said shocked. _It was Brandon._ Before I could say anything else, he pressed his lips against mine. Our lips melted into each other. My finger instantly got tangled in his hair, and his hands moved lower down my waist. _What the hell was happening?_ I couldn't think straight. Was I dreaming? He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I got it out of my system." He said.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! :) I hope everyone liked this chapter! I know it was extremely long, but I couldn't stop writing. Please give me your opinions. I don't know if I want to do a recap of the night from Brandon's POV or just continue with Stella's POV the rest of the night in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank you! I hope everyone is having a good day! I'm sorry for any mistakes as well, lol.


	6. Jealous Ex-Boyfriend

**Brandon's POV**

 ** _Before the Halloween Party ..._**

"Brandon, what color should I get?" Serena asked me.

"Umm ... yellow!" I answered. I had no idea what she was talking about. My mind hasn't been here all day. No mattered how hard I tried, I kept thinking about Stella. I wonder how Solaria is for her ...

"Are you sure? I don't think yellow lipstick is going to look cute!" Serena laughed as she stepped closer to me.

"I'm sorry, babe. I've just been out of it." I tried to be as honest as I could. I hated how I've been neglecting her ever since Stella walked back into my life. I felt as if I was cheating on Serena.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Serena asked me.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her curiously.

"You've been saying her name the past few nights in your sleep ..." She said sadly. WHAT THE HELL? I was doing that? I was hurting Serena. Stella wasn't here, and my conscience was still thinking about her!

"I'm so sorry. She's been having a hard time, but you have nothing to worry about. I only care for her as a friend. There is nothing more." I said to Serena. She seemed convinced, but I wasn't for some reason. There was a voice in the back of my head, but I ignored it. I couldn't go back to Stella. She left me ... She left us.

"Why? Did something happen?" Serena asked me.

"She left for Solaria after arguing with her dad." I said bitterly. I hated Stella's dad. I couldn't believe that he hurt Stella like that. Stella was bleeding the last time he saw her, and he still didn't care! He didn't even check if she was okay. I've had enough of him. I don't care anymore if my parents have some business deal with him. I was going to protect Stella not his company's stupid reputation!

"I'm getting the pink one! I'm so excited for tonight. I'm glad you convinced me to go!" Serena said as I pulled out my credit card to get her the lipstick. We were currently at the mall. She needed to pick up a few things for her ballerina outfit. I didn't understand. She's a professional ballerina ... I thought she already had everything. I shrugged it off and we continued walking around the mall. I had to go pick up the outfits that Timmy ordered for us anyways. The girls wanted to match with us or something. I didn't know what else to wear for the party, so I might as well look like an idiot with my friends. I hated going to the mall. I hated shopping. It just reminded me of Stella. I remember how she use to drag me with her and would bribe me with ice cream at the end of our trip. I chuckled at how silly Stella was. It was crazy how dorky the princess of the media use to act when she was around me.

* * *

"I'll pick you up later tonight." I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She waved at me as she got out of my car. I had dropped Serena off at her apartment and was heading back to meet the guys. I wonder if she will be at the party tonight. She loved Halloween. I hated how my mind would always drift off to Stella. To be honest, my mind has never drifted to Serena. It was weird. I feel as if I could never lose my connection with her, no matter how hard I tried.

"DUDE! Did you get our costumes?" Nabu asked excited as I walked in the apartment. I was carrying like six bags.

"Nope. Totally forgot!" I said sarcastically as I put the bags down on the table. The guys all stopped what they were doing and looked through the bag.

"What is this?" Riven said with a disgusted look on his face. He had pulled out his costume. I started laughing. It was basically a onesie with a cape.

"Deal with it. It will show off our muscles." Sky said trying to be optimistic. I could see right through him. He knew the costumes looked really dumb.

"I'm sure the girls will think we look cute." Helia said as he looked through his bag.

"The girls think you look _cute_ in everything, dude. I won't here the end of this from Musa." Riven said defeated.

"Actually, Stella is going to be there. I think you should be more worried about her giving you a hard time than Musa." Sky chuckled. _Stella's back?_

"Yeah, she's back. Bloom said she came back like a couple days ago." Sky answered me question. Wait, did I say that aloud?

"Someone's happy that Blondie's back." Riven snickered.

"I don't care about her, bro." I said defensively.

"Whatever, Brandon. We all know you still have a thing for her. It's so obvious." Riven continued. I wanted to punch this guy.

"Enough." Helia said stepping in between us.

"You need to stay away from her. You already have a girlfriend. It's wrong." Sky said as I sat down on the couch. The rest of the guys were still laughing at the costumes in the kitchen. It was just Sky and I. Oh crap, he is definitely going to give me some life advice again.

"Alright, say it." I said. I needed Sky to get to the point.

"Somebody's moody today." He joked. I chucked and them gave him a death glare.

"Fine. Fine." He laughed.

"You need to break up with Serena." He said dead serious.

"What the hell?" I said shocked. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I thought he would want me to stay away from Stella and close to Serena.

"I just think that you need to be honest with yourself. The chemistry that you have with Stella is really difference than Serena. I feel like you love Serena as a little sister not a girlfriend. We all see it. The girls think you and Stella should try things out again ..." Sky continued. I couldn't believe what he way saying.

"You want me to break up with my current girlfriend and go back to my ex-girlfriend, who left me, because I wasn't good enough for her?" I question him.

"YES! Wait ... NO. Dude, when you put it that way I sound horrible." Sky said scratching his head.

"I would break Serena's heart if I did that." I reasoned with him.

"Dude, you've been hurting her. You've hurt her ever since you saw Stella again. Don't lead her on if you don't feel the same way about her anymore." Sky nagged me.

"This is too much. I need a drink." I said getting up.

"You don't have to listen to me, but you know exactly what you need to do. You know more than anyone of us here how a heartbreak feels ... Don't string Serena along, dude." Sky stopped me.

* * *

 ** _At the Halloween Party ..._**

The guys all left to go pick up their girlfriends. I was also on my way to pick up Serena. I was running a late, but I didn't mind. I really didn't feel like going to the party anymore. The conversation that I had with Sky was the only thing on my mind. I knew more than anyone that a heartbreak could ruin you, and I didn't feel like Serena deserved that. It was not right for me to drop everything and go back to Stella. I need to focus on Serena. I need to cut all ties to Stella. This was the only way. I pulled up the her place, and she stepped inside. The spell of flowery perfume filled the car. It was nauseating.

"You look cute." Serena giggled as she saw my outfit.

"Thanks. Riven hates it." I chuckled.

"I could see that." She laughed.

"Who's party is this?" She asked me.

"Bloom's friend, Andy." I answered.

"Are you excited?" She continued.

"I guess." I shrugged as I continued driving. Actually, I was more nervous than excited. It's been a long time since I've seen Stella. I wonder if she told the girls that she wanted to try things out again or if the girls were just making their own assumptions. Sky also could of been relaying wrong information. I couldn't tell. The thought of Stella wanting to try again made me smile, but I forced it to go away. I needed to stop dreaming. She left me. I need to learn from that. The rest of the drive there was silent. We didn't speak once. I felt like whenever Stella and I went up I could never get her to shut up. This relationship was just so difference. I need to stop comparing Serena and Stella. It's not fair for Serena. Stella was the love of my life, but I guess I was never hers.

We pulled into the driveway of Andy's huge mansion. Where did this kid get all this money? I bet his band is going really well, or he's just selling drugs. I chuckled to myself. I actually really like Andy, so don't get me wrong. Serena and I walked into the mansion together. There were so many people. It was a crazy party. All of this was too nostalgic. Stella would always drag me to Andy's party every year. I couldn't find any of the guys, so I decided to go towards the kitchen. Why? Because that's where all the alcohol probably was. Riven only socialized to get free booze. As we approached the kitchen, I could already hear Riven arguing with the girls.

"Gentlemen." I said sarcastically as I entered the kitchen. My eyes instantly met with _hers_. I quickly looked away and chatted away with the guys.

"Brandon! Serena! We thought you weren't coming!" Nabu said as he put his arm around me. He handed me a beer. I hated beer. It could never get me drunk.

"I ended up convincing her that it would be fun." I laughed. I kiss Serena on the cheek and she giggled. I just wanted to see Stella's reaction. I wanted to know if she would feel anything seeing me with someone else. I glanced over at her. She seemed lost in her own world. She didn't even join our conversation. She was just drinking away. I wish I could tell her to stop drinking so much. It couldn't be good for her health. Everyone was socialize, but I just zoned out. I didn't even care what they were saying. I just wanted to get the truth out of Stella. Did she _really_ want to try things again?

Serena complimented the girls on their costumes. All eyes were on Stella. Apparently, she was the one that made everything. I was finally able to get a good look at her. Everyone was staring at her, so why not take this opportunity? She had her hair in two pigtails, and her outfit was a sparkly orange color. She looked good. She looked _really_ good. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Alright, I'm going to socialize. See ya!" Stella said as she left the room with a bottle of liquor. I wanted to follow right behind her, but I couldn't. Serena was here. I should stay with her, but I knew I had to get everything figured out with Stella.

"Don't get pregnant, Goldilocks!" Riven teased Stella. I would've laughed, but knowing Stella now I'm sure she wouldn't even care if someone tried to hook up with her tonight. I felt as if she only did these outrages things to get attention from her parents. She always looked like she was trying to find something to take away the pain. My eyes lingered on her as she left.

"Brandon, do you mind asking Andy to change the music?" Sky asked me.

"Go ask him yourself, dude." I retorted back instantly. Why was he asking me to do that? He liked this song too! Wait ... Is he trying to tell me something?

"Don't be an ass, dude." Sky continued.

"I'll go ask, Andy." Serena volunteered.

"Let Brandon go. He knows his way around the place more." Bloom stepped in.

"Yeah, we'll take care of Serena." Flora said.

"Go." Sky said one more time pushing me towards the door.

"Go talk to her." He whispered before I left. Were they trying to set me up with Stella?

I walked around the entire mansion, but I couldn't find her. I basically gave up. I leaned against the wall and watched as everyone continued to party. A glimpse of blonde hair caught my eye. I moved closer. It was Stella. She was playing spin the bottle with a group of random people. I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what to do about it. Every time someone spun that bottle, I prayed that it would land on her. I hated this. Why did she have to do this? Does she know it hurts seeing her let people take advantage of her like that? I watched as she kissed one girl, and then stopped playing to take to some girl. The game went on for what felt like hours, but at least it was only one guy. It took everything in me not to go there and pull him off of her. He was enjoying it way too much.

"Are you still up for dinner?" A girl with a nasally voice asked me. CHIMERA? What the hell is she doing her? Is that the girl Stella was talking to early?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was already annoyed.

"That's exactly what Stella asked me." She continued.

"I wonder why ..." I trailed off. My eyes were still on Stella as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Why are you checking out Stella if you already have a girlfriend?" Chimera asked me angrily.

"I'm not." I answered.

"What's so great about her? She's nothing, but a slut." Chimera said. My anger was boiling.

"Leave me alone." I said as I pushed myself pass her.

"You'll regret this, Brandon!" She yelled at me before I left.

I walked inside the kitchen. I was literally stalking her, but she was nowhere to be found. Where did she go? I left the kitchen and search through the entire first floor. I ended up bumping into Sky. He had a worried look.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Did you talk to her yet?" He questioned me.

"No. Have you seen her?" I answered him.

"She went upstairs ... with Ben." Sky answered me cautiously. BEN? The guys that cheated on her? Why would she do that? I ran up the stairs instantly. I didn't know what I was expecting to see. I was hoping that Stella would be yelling at him, but no. They were kissing. I immediately pulled Ben of off her. My anger was rising. I couldn't control myself. I heard Ben yelling at me, but I didn't care. I grabbed Stella's wrist and led her downstairs. Stella was yelling at me too. I ignored her until we were outside.

"LET GO." She screamed at me. I finally released her arm. She fell onto the grass. I was so freaking mad at her. Did she not respect herself anymore? Why would she let that cheater kiss her?

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, STELLA?" I shouted at her. I needed to express how frustrated I was.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one that has a problem." She yelled at me.

"Alright, what's my so-called problem?" She continued.

"You literally drank two entire bottles of straight up liquor. You made out with a bunch of random guys, and then you starting letting Ben touch you everywhere! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really lack that much attention that you have to find it at a party with a bunch of guys? How much of an attention whore can you be?" I said bitterly. It was harsh.

"Why does any of this concern you?" She question him back. _Because I care about you._

"Your father asked me to take care of you. You are my responsibility!" I shouted. I didn't want to tell her how I was actually feeling.

"Shut up, Brandon! We both now that my dad doesn't care about me." She retorted. I stepped towards her. All I want to do is give her a hug. She took anther drink from her bottle. When is she going to realize drinking her problems away will never work?

"It doesn't matter. I made him a promise. I'm going to keep it." I said as I snatch the bottle away from her. She had more than enough to for tonight.

"You should leave me alone. Go take care of your perfect girlfriend. She needs more protecting than I do!" She screamed. Why did she care? She honestly sounds jealous.

"Leave Serena out of this!" I shouted. I was trying so hard to focus on her. I didn't need her changing the subject.

"Why? Does she even know where you are or what you're doing right now?" She asked me. _No. I felt so guilty._

"Go take care of your relationship before you try to interfere with mine!" She yelled. What relationship? Ben doesn't give a crap about her.

"You don't have a relationship with that asshole! He's just using you for sex!" I shouted at me furiously as Igrabbed my shoulders. I needed to shake some sense into her.

"I. DON'T. CARE." She said each word slowly. I pushed her up against the wall. I cornered her. She winced. Was I being too rough? I didn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I tried to apologize. I was so mad, and she was being so stubborn.

"Brandon, leave me alone. Do you not understand what that means? You understood it four years ago! What's so hard about it now?" She shouted at me. That hurt. It hurt a lot. That was low.

"Stella ..." I said. I just need to ask her if she still had feelings for me.

"Stop trying to protect me! I don't care about whatever business deal you have with my parents, but I promise I won't do anything to mess it up. Also, stop being so aggressive towards Ben! I kissed him back earlier. He wasn't taking advantage of me!" She explained. I couldn't get myself to say anything now. Why would she still be interested in me if she kissed Ben back? It broke me. I didn't know that Stella could break my heart even more than when she left.

"This isn't about the damn business deal!" I yelled. Our faces were so close to each other. I didn't want to argue anymore.

"FINE. WHAT IS IT? Because you're acting like a crazy, jealous ex-boyfriend right now!" She insulted me.

"Are you jealous?" She asked me.

"Do you wish that I was kissing you instead of Ben?" She shouted. _YES._

"NO." I said defeated. I let go of her and stepped back. I didn't know how to respond to anything. I was lost, broken, jealous, and angry. Why can't she just see that I miss her so fucking much? I literally ditched Serena just so I could figure out if she want to try to work things out together, but she was too busy kissing Ben. This just proves that she never said anything about me to the girls and that they were just trying to get us back together. It made me really sad.

"Whatever, Brandon. I don't care, but whatever you're feeling you need to get it out of your system! I'm not your girlfriend. Serena is! You should be protecting her not me. I can do whatever the hell I want. I can kiss, sleep, and drink with whoever the hell I want. Leave me alone." She continued. That hurt me even more. I was so broken at this point I just wanted to die. This entire argument just made me realize how I could never feel as passionate about Serena like Stella.

"I'm so tired of you not saying anything. I'm done talking to you! JUST GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!" She said walking away from me. Ben appeared and they walked away together. I instantly punch the wall as hard as I could. Why? Why did she have to hurt me? What the hell does she see in Ben? Does she even think of me when she kisses him? All these question were racing through my head. Honestly, did she even love me at all? I care about her so much. I didn't know what to do. I just need to prove that she no longer had feelings for me. That's all I needed to know, so I could move on with my life.

I ran off after Stella. I was only to test this the only way I knew how. It's pretty reckless, but I'll take my chances. I just need to know. I saw Stella as she was just about to get in Ben's car. I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. I spun her around to face me. I looked straight in her eyes. She was surprised. My heart was beating out of my chest. _Just do it, Brandon_

I kissed her. Her soft lips melted into mine. It was passionate. Her fingers were tangled up in my hair as my own hands moved lower and lower below her waist. Why was she not stopping? Why didn't she slap me and cuss me out? Why? I pulled away. She looked so sad as I did that.

"I got it out of my system." I said as I stared into her eyes. She was frozen in place. I couldn't read her emotions. It was driving me crazy. Did she feel something, or was she too drunk? Would she remember this?

"Brandon ..." My name escaped her lips. She was out of breath. She was slightly shaking. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that the second I kissed her I felt as if electricity was going through my body.

"What the hell?" Ben shouted at us. We both turned around to face him. Stella was blushing. I tried hard not to chuckle. I haven't seen her blush in forever.

"Ben, I think you should just go home without me." Stella said. Her voice was shaking. We were still standing really close to each other.

"Are you really going to leave me for him? My family is ten times richer than him." Ben said angrily. This guy was getting on my last nerve. Stella started walking back into the party.

"Bitch." Ben cussed at Stella before driving off. I followed Stella back into the party. What I did was impulsive, I couldn't really face her. Was she trying to get away from me? I grabbed her wrist. We needed to talk.

"STELLA, let's go!" Bloom yelled. I groaned. Why did she have to appear out of nowhere. I needed to talk to Stella. Bloom came up and pulled Stella away. I saw Sky appear behind me as well.

"We're all going back to our apartment. The girls wants to play a drinking game or something." Sky said. I ignored him and tried to follow where Bloom was dragging Stella.

"Don't worry, dude. Stella is going too. Bloom is taking her to the car." Sky said.

"Anyways, did you talk to her yet?" He asked me. I didn't answer and went towards my car. I was going to figure this out tonight. _I didn't talk to her ... I kissed her._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Yay! I finally updated. I've been so busy with school, so I won't be able to update as much. I hope everyone enjoyed. I know it was a slightly boring, but I promise the next chapter will be better. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would love suggestions as well.

Do you want Brandon's POV or Stella's POV for the next chapter. Let me know! :)


	7. Games

**Stella's POV**

"STELLA, let's go!" Bloom said as she dragged me through the crowd excitedly. I was beyond thankful in this moment. Bloom just saved me from a super awkward conversation that I was absolutely not ready for!

"Where are we going, Bloomie?" I asked her. She seemed really determined.

"We're going back to Sky's apartment! Musa challenged Riven to a drinking game! It's going to be lit!" Bloom said happily.

"Can I pass? I just want to go home." I begged. I did not have the energy to socialize anymore. The only thing on my mind was Brandon. He kissed me ... I thought as my finger traced my lips. I could feel my face getting hot. Why the hell am I blushing like a stupid teenager?

"NOPE! I knew you were going to say something like that, so I'm kidnapping you!" She said playfully. We were already in Sky's car.

"I only had like one shot tonight, and it was three hours ago. I promise that you'll be safe in my hands!" She said starting the car.

"Thanks, I guess ... I won't be mad if you crash the car, but remember this is Sky's baby. He might love this thing more than you." I teased her. She rolled her eyes and we drove back to Sky's apartment. _WAIT, Sky's apartment AKA Brandon's apartment! Oh crap, I forgot all the guys live together. Oh my gosh, I am so screwed. I really do not want to see him right now._

"Bloom, I have to wake up early tomorrow to go study! I really can't go!" I basically shouted. She laughed uncontrollably.

"You don't study, but nice try!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. I guess I really had to face him tonight. What if his girlfriend is there? What am I going to do? I can't do that to her! Ughhh, what is wrong with him! Why did he kiss me? What if he was just drunk? My heart sank at the idea that he was drunk, because part of me wanted him to be sober.

"You got Stella here!" Musa said happily as Bloom and I entered the doorway. Everyone was already there except for Brandon. I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Yes, I did!" Bloom answered cheerfully as Musa handed her some fruity alcoholic drink.

"We stole most of Andy's alcohol." Layla laughed. The kitchen table was completely full of bottles and packs of beer. It was hilarious.

"Alright, so what's this drinking name everyone keeps talking about?" I asked. Musa and Riven both smirked.

"We're going to play Never Have I Ever!" Musa said excitedly.

"Fun." I said sarcastically. This was definetly going to be a long night.

"It will be fun Blondie, because you are going down." Riven mocked me.

"Basically, whoever drinks the most without getting drunk wins." Sky explained.

"Is this just some excuse to get all of us girls drunk?" Bloom asked.

"That's correct!" Timmy answered Bloom.

"TIMMY!" All the guys yelled at him. Poor guy, I laughed along with the girls. This should be interesting.

"I wish Brandon would hurry up. We're all waiting on him." Riven complained. _Great._

"Chill. He's just dropping off his girlfriend. He should be back any minute now." Nabu said. Just as Nabu finished his sentence, the front door opened and it was Brandon. My heart drop. I hated how he made me feel so nervous. I am literally the most outgoing person in the world, but the second he walks in ... I'm completely silent.

"Sorry, guys!" He apologized before everyone moved into the living room. I kept my eyes on the floor and followed Bloom.

We were all sitting in the living room on the floor in one big circle. Girls on one side, and the boys on the other. Brandon sat right across from me. He was staring at me so hard. It made me extremely nervous and I couldn't stop blushing.

"Everyone ready?" Riven asked annoyed.

"Yes!" We said in unison.

"Who's going to start?" Musa asked.

"Ladies, first." Helia answered.

"Never have I ever ... drank tonight!" Musa laughed.

"REALLY?" Riven teased her.

"REALLY." Musa shot back. The boys poured all of us a drink. One shot down!

"Never have I ever ... been kicked out of a bar." Riven yelled.

The boys, Musa, and I all took a shot.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bloom teased us. I playfully pushed her away.

"Never have I ever ... completely made out with a stranger." Layla said. _Guilty._

Sky, Bloom, Riven, Musa, Nabu, Brandon, and I all took a shot.

"I was really drunk, and I didn't meet you yet!" Nabu explained to Layla, who just nodded in an extremely sassy way. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Never have I ever ... danced on top of a bar." Nabu said looking straight at Layla. _Guilty again!_

The girls and I all took a shot. _THAT was one crazy night._

"Dang, Musa and Stella are going to win. They've drank every single statement." Sky said.

"YEP, we're badass!" Musa shouted as she gave me a high five. Riven just rolled his eyes.

"Never have I ever ... woke up somewhere completely random." Bloom said.

I gulped down another shot along with Riven and Musa.

"Never have I ever ... thought that Griselda was hot at one point." Sky said. EVERYONE was confused.

No one took a shot except for Sky.

"What the hell, dude?" Brandon said completely disgusted.

"Sky, I cannot believe you ..." Bloom chuckled. She was dying of laughter.

"I regret letting that slip." Sky said defeated. Riven and Nabu were making kissy faces at Sky. He's never going to hear the end of it.

"Never have I ever ... fallen in love." Flora said.

I didn't even have to think about it. Everyone also took the shot.

"Never have I ever ... cheated on someone." Helia said. That's kind of weird coming from him.

I guess cheating on Ben counts ... I shrugged my shoulders and poured some more in my glass. No one else had taken a shot at all, not even Riven. I guess, I'm the only one. As I was about to take a shot Brandon made eye contact with me and chugged down his. _Oh my gosh, did he cheat on me all those years ago?_

"Never have I ever ... kissed someone else's boyfriend/girlfriend." Brandon said staring right at me. _Great._

I took another drink. I could feel it warm my entire throat as it traveled down my body. _Why am I the only one drinking at basically every statement._

"Damn ... Stella. You are bad." Riven cooed. I shot him a glare.

"Never have I ever ... stayed the night with someone of the opposite sex in this room." I blurted out. Brandon was starting to play dirty. Was he trying to call me out? It wasn't my fault ... he kissed me!

Everyone drank. The girls and guys both looked at Brandon and I suspiciously.

"Is there something we don't know about going on between you two ...?" Sky asked us.

"NO." Brandon and I said sternly at the same time.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Sky sunk back down.

"Never have I ever ... stop thinking about my first true love." Timmy said.

Everyone drank. I wonder who's Brandon's first true love was ... It probably wasn't me. He seemed kind of sad after drinking.

"Never have I ever ... written a completely new programming language." Tecna said. The entire room looked at each other awkwardly, but Tecna and Timmy both smiled at each other.

They both took a shot. _How cute!_

"Never have I ever ... been in love with someone in this room." Bloom said.

Everyone took a drink again. Brandon and I loved each other at one point. I glanced at him before taking my shot.

"This is getting boring! These question are lame." Riven complained.

"One more, dude! I have a good one." Sky said.

"Never have I ever ... kissed someone in this room tonight." Sky said as he stared at Brandon and I. Did he know about our kiss? Did Brandon tell him?

Everyone took a drink except for Brandon and I. We were both lying.

"I guess, I was wrong." Sky said as he put his arm around Bloom. Everyone was badly drunk.

"Never have I ever ... lied during this game." Brandon spoke up all of sudden. He looked me dead on and took a shot. He never took his eyes off of me.

"Oh, shit!" Nabu and Riven shouted.

"I knew it! You think Griselda was hot at one point too?" Sky said hopefully.

"DUDE, really?" Brandon chuckled.

"Man ... I guess I really am the only one." Sky said sadly as Bloom tried to comfort him. This was really weird. I hope Sky just had too much to drink, and that he didn't actually think that. Brandon still did not take his eyes off of me. I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed the bottle from the table and drank straight from it. _Screw it._ I lied too. Brandon smirked at me. _What is his problem?_

Bloom and Sky were already leaning against the couch. Tecna and Timmy were both already asleep. Flora was laying down in Helia's lap. Nabu was playing with Layla's hair as she was dozing off. Everyone was literally too drunk to do anything else.

"Good job, Riven. You got everyone drunk." I congratulated him.

"My job here is done!" He smirked. Riven turned around and started making out with Musa.

"ALRIGHT. I'm leaving. You two get a room." I shouted at them. Riven gave me the finger. I just laughed and tried to get up. I stumbled backwards. The room was spinning. _It's okay. Stella, you got this! You've been more drunk than this. This is nothing._ I tried to convince myself. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. My keys were on the table, which was weird ... I came with Bloom. I guess someone drove my car back for me. I grabbed the keys and was about to step out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brandon asked me sternly. He stepped in front of the door.

"Home." I said annoyed.

"Yeah, right. You probably drank more than all of us tonight. You are in no condition to drive!" Brandon nagged me. Man, I didn't know what to say. I just couldn't look at him after he kissed me.

"Brandon, I'm tired. Leave me alone." I said defeated. I really didn't want to argue with him tonight. I tried to walk out the door, but he took the keys away from me.

"HEY! STOP! Why are you being rude?" I yelled angrily. He ignored me and then threw me over his shoulders.

"SERIOUSLY? I AM NOT A CHILD!" I shouted.

"You sure act like one." He scoffed. I started trying to hit him, but it didn't work. He was way too fit to feel any of my punches. He felt so warm. I felt as if I could just fall asleep.

"Why are you acting strange?" I asked him. He was carrying me up the stairs.

"I'm not." He answered emotionless.

"YEAH, you are! You've been weird all night." I retorted.

"No, I haven't." He argued back.

"Yes, you have!" I screamed.

"Stella, stop screaming. It's really late. Everyone else is already asleep." Brandon scolded me.

"It's not my fault that you're acting weird!" I continued. He let out a sigh, and unlocked a door upstairs. I'm guessing this was his bedroom. _BEDROOM? BEDROOM!_ Why is he taking me into his bedroom? Oh my gosh.

"Calm down. I'm not going to do anything." He said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing." He chuckled.

"You're so annoying, Brandon." I insulted him.

"AND your heart was beating at the speed of light." He teased me. I blushed instantly. Luckily, it's dark.

"Whatever. Just let me go, jerk." I said.

"Of course." Brandon smirked and threw me on his bed.

"What the hell, Brandon!" I shouted. He literally messed up my hair. He also threw an oversize shirt at me.

"HERE. Your outfit does not look comfortable." He said as he grabbed a pair of plaid pajamas bottoms for himself. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. _HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, STELLA. IT IS NOT OKAY. YOU CANNOT CATCH FEELINGS FOR HIM AGAIN._ I let out a huge breath and walked back into his room.

He had already changed into his plaid pajamas and a white t-shirt. Why was he still here? Was he waiting for me? I just assumed he would be nice and let me sleep up here.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. He turned on his lamp on the side table, and proceeded to walk over to the door. He turned off the main lights. The room was dim. It actually felt a lot better on my eyes.

"I helped you." He said cockily.

"Ugh, leave me alone. You're so annoying." I complained. I hated his stupid mood swings. One second he doesn't even talk to me, and the next he's cocky.

"I'm sure you don't want me to leave you alone ..." He continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't want to stop kissing me earlier tonight. If I didn't pull away, we would still be kissing _right now_." Brandon smirked as he took a step towards me. He caught me completely off-guard. I thought he was just going to ignore the entire situation, but I guess not. My heart was racing.

"We were both drunk. It didn't mean anything." I argued back instantly.

"Sure ..." He said sarcastically. I think he was smiling. He's such a dick.

"Whatever. What about Serena?" I asked him about his perfect girlfriend.

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asked me as he sat down on his bed.

"No. I'm too drunk to play anymore games." I said annoyed as I took a seat besides him.

"It doesn't involve drinking." He added.

"NO." I shouted at him annoyed. I rolled my eyes. I had to keep up a fierce exterior. Brandon was causing butterflies in my stomach, but I had to ignore it.

"Too bad. I wanna play." He said.

"Fine" I said defeated.

"Truth or Kiss." He said seriously.

"What?" I asked him in complete shock.

"You either answer the questions truthfully, or I kiss you." He said as he rolled on top of me.

"You really are drunk." I yelled at him.

"Do you really think that a few shots are going to make me drunk? Stella, I'm completely sober. You've seen me actually get drunk, and you know it takes a lot more than that." He explained.

"Whatever." I ignored him. Our faces were so close together that I tried so hard not to breath. He chuckled and hopped off of me.

"Last chance ... I know you have a lot of questions to ask me too." He said trying to convince me.

"Brandon, you have a girlfriend! I can't be messing around with you!" I yelled at him. It made me almost want to cry.

"Are you sure I still have girlfriend?" He asked me rhetorically.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Did they break up?

"I don't know. You're going to have to play to find out." He said. I rolled me eyes.

"FINE. I'm too drunk. I'm not going to remember this anyways." I groaned. I crawled into his bed. It felt so good. The comforter was cooling down my body, but also keeping it warm at the same time. The pillows were perfectly fluffy as well. I could just fall asleep right now. Brandon lay down right next to me, but we kept our distance.

"I'll go first, and remember you have to honest." He threatened me.

"Sure, whatever." I said.

"What do you see in Ben?" He asked me.

"Everything. He's ten times better than you in every way possible." I said sarcastically.

"I warned you." Brandon said before grabbing my face.

"HEY!" I yelled at him. He just laughed and let go of my face.

"You're blushing." He continued laughing.

"Jerk." I called him.

"Seriously, what do you see in him?" He asked me.

"To be honest, nothing. Our parents did business together, and he was just an occasional hookup." I said truthfully this time. Brandon looked hurt at the last part. I'm no saint.

"Alright, your turn." He said.

"Why did you kiss me earlier tonight?" I asked him. I've been wanting to know all night.

"Because you were annoying me." He said bluntly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I question him again.

"It means that you were being annoying. You were going around the entire party kissing everyone yet you looked completely bored. I guess I pitied you and wanted to help you out." He replied with a smug look. I wanted to slap him right across the face. It took everything in me not to.

"How are things with your dad?" He asked me. A worried look appeared on his face. I didn't know how to answer.

"Peachy." I answered.

"Did you talk to him?" He pressed further. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I've been ignoring all my family drama.

"No, I don't plan to either. Brandon, why would I want to talk to him? I was bleeding and had a concussion, and he still chose Cassandra over me." I said sadly. He just nodded and didn't say anything.

"I don't want to play anymore." I said as I shifted my body to face the wall instead of him.

"Hey, wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ..." He said. I was getting fed up with him. Why is he acting like he actually cared? I wish he knew that it hurts.

"I'm done playing games, Brandon. What do you want? Why are you acting weird? Why the hell did you kiss me? Where is Serena?" I blurted out in anger.

"One question at a time, princess!" He snickered. OH MY GOSH. He was smirking. I threw a pillow at him. It messed up his hair. He looked kind of cute.

"That was uncalled for!" He shouted at me.

"Yeah, but so was everything else you did tonight! Are you just trying to make sure that I never get over you or what?" I shouted at him. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone off the counter.

"Yes." He said in the most serious face ever. I turned around to face him.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I hate seeing you with that prick!" He shouted.

"I don't understand why you're still with him. He cheated on you, Stella!" He continued.

"You cheated on Serena too! You kissed me, and I'm 100% sure you two are still dating." I lashed out. He was silent and stared at the ground.

"Are you still with her?" I asked him.

"Because if you are then I'm leaving right now. I'm not going to ruin someone's relationship. I may be a whore, but I'm not a homewrecker!" I yelled at him.

"No." Brandon spoke up. I felt my heart drop. _Did he breakup with her for me? Does he still have feeling for me?_

"Whatever, I'm still leaving!" I said. I didn't want to be here with him.

"Stay." He said grabbing my wrist gently.

"You literally hate me. Why are you acting like you care right now? You've been cold to me ever since our parents had dinner." I continued. I sat back down on the bed.

"I never hated you." He answered.

"Sure ..." I said sarcastically.

"I was pissed at you for leaving me, but I didn't hate you." He almost whispered. I was frozen in place. All this time I made sure that we would never cross paths again, because I knew he deserved better. I tried so hard to forget about him. I should be happy that he never hated me, but the only emotion I could feel was guilt. I felt like I took Brandon away from Serena. She didn't deserve to be heartbroken just because Brandon and I had history. It wasn't fair for her. She did nothing wrong.

"What about Serena? Did you even love her?" I asked him.

"I don't know ... She was crying when I left." He said sadly.

"Brandon ... she doesn't deserve that!" I yelled. I was mad at him for hurting an innocent girl.

"I know. I loved her. I loved her a lot, but I think more of a sister than girlfriend." He continued.

"What are you trying to say? Why did you even breakup with her in the first place?" I continued.

"Are you really asking me that right now?" He said as if I was stupid.

"Yeah, I don't understand. You're really confusing!" I continued.

"You." He said staring into my eyes.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"We're still playing Truth or Kiss, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah ... I guess. Seriously, Brandon! What about me?" I asked annoyed this time. I swear he was speaking in riddles. He smirked before grabbing my face with both of his hand. My heart started beating faster. What was he going to do?

He leaned in close to my face. His forehead was resting on mine. My breath started coming out uneven. I wanted to get away from him. I wanted to push him away from me, but I couldn't. I was lost in his perfect chocolate brown eyes. I felt as if he trapped me in some kind of trance. He smiled softly before putting his hand behind the back of my head. My head was now laying on top of the fluffy pillow with Brandon on top of me. He shifted his weight to the side so that he wouldn't crush me.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered. I was extremely nervous. We were in a really intimate position. He was silent, and it was driving me crazy. I knew he could see me blushing and that made me blush even more. I've never been this way around a guy. It was only him, who could make me feel this way. _He was the only one._ I looked at him hesitantly. His eyes were fill with so many emotions. Lust. Desire. Guilt. I could see all of it. Eventually, I felt his lips against my neck. It sent chills down my entire body. I could feel my body tense up.

"Relax." He chuckled. I was on the verge of yelling at him. I was mad that he was messing with me like this. It wasn't fair. Before I could actually yell at him, he pressed his lips against mine. We immediately deepened the kiss. I could feel his warm chest again mine. Everything was so intoxicating. My arms wrapped around his neck as his lingered below my waist. We made out for what felt like hours. I couldn't get enough of him.

After our heated kiss, my body felt limped. I was completely out of energy My breath was heavy and uneven along with his. My head was spinning. _How was I suppose to feel?_ I was so ready to sleep. His body was so warm, and it felt amazing against the cold sheets.

"Do you like kissing me more than Ben?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Was he really trying to prove something right now?

"I've always like kissing you more than him, but I think your kissing game isn't as good as it used to be." I teased him. He playfully flicked my nose and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Sunshine." He whispered in my ear before dozing off. The emptiness I've felt all these years was finally gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Howdy! This chapter made me so happy to write! I was originally going to add in another scene, but I wanted to end it on a good note instead. The next chapter will contains lots of drama. Brandon and Stella aren't going to have a happy ending just yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love reading your opinions. Thank you for still reading my silly story. On the side note, I thought I was over my writer's block for Cupix, but I'm not. :( I promise that I will finish all my stories, because I hate it when people abandon stories. I just need more time on it. I hope everyone understands. Hopefully, this story will keep you occupied until then. Thank you again! :)


End file.
